Not the Best Reunion
by A Scribbler
Summary: Sequel to Not the Best First Impression! It's been over a year and the paths of Izzy and Nny cross once more. But a year is a long time... Did Nny ever find Devi like he was told? Are the voices truely gone? How has little Squee been coping? All will be answered in time. Please Review!
1. It Starts with an Idea

**A/N:**

**This is a sequel to 'Not the Best First Impression' where Izzy has been away re-building her life for over a year, but she just can't leave her experiences behind. **

**Sorry for this chapter being a little short, but it's all focusing on Izzy for now just to set the stage, Nny will be in chapter 2 I promise. Please bare with me XD Review please!**

Izzy could feel her hair sticking to her forehead under her headgear as the sweat dripped down her covered cheeks. You can do this, she thought, you've been up against worse. Her back straightened and her right elbow arched, the thin and gleaming blade straight and pointed upwards, but tilted outwards just slightly in her clenched fist. Her opponent stood symmetrically to her. Just as poised and twice as determined. It was now or never for them. But not for her.

The buzzer sounded around them and Izzy took her stance. Lightly stepping forward and lunging. Her opponent avoided the half-hearted attack easily and aimed their own weapon, just missing her. Izzy could see the events play out like a movie. If she ducked to the left in the next attack, she'd have perfect opportunity to dart forward and pin them right in the chest. From there, a forceful twist upwards would most likely deliver a strong enough blow to finish them. However a just as forceful move downwards would cause enough pain to stun them and give her opportunity to run. But, neither of those was necessary. So instead, she ducked to the right, as planned, but deliberately just nudged the attacker with the blades tip, just enough to dent their clothes slightly. Another buzzer sounded, and that was the end of it.

"And we have this years Fencing Champion!" the over-enthusiastic announcer bellowed, grabbing Izzy's wrist and lifting it above their heads, "Give it up for Irene, everyone!"

"Izzy…" she corrected, but she was unheard under her helmet.

She was released as the nine people in the audience clapped out of false politeness and her headgear removed. Giving a genuine apologetic yet encouraging smile at her opponent, she shook their hand and wished them luck in the future. Yes, for them it had been now or never; but not for her. For Izzy, it had been now or another time. It wasn't life or death, nowhere near. It was just a friendly match with a simple title attached. Sure she felt proud of herself for getting this far. Not just in the championship sense, but in her life overall.

Izzy started to make her way home, feeling a little relieved that Trent wasn't going to be there due to working late. He'd been doing that a lot lately. She wasn't stupid, and she also knew that the relationship would be over soon. But who would make the first move was unknown. And then, as she made her way home and walked into her empty apartment, a thought struck her out of nowhere. From the sheer swiftness of it, she couldn't help but voice it. Her apartment; partner; her job as a wannabe journalist, the fencing championship, it all led up to one thing:

"Nny would absolutely hate what I've done with my life..."

Where had that come from? Sure she let her mind wonder to him every now and again, but never something so harsh. Graduation seemed like a distant world now; and yet only just over a year had passed. Over a year since she'd babysat that little, neglected child; over a year since she'd suffered such injuries and fallen victim to such mental strain… over a year since she'd seen _him._ In that café, with her little sister smiling in curiosity. The memory was all too clear; Izzy had just given him some contact details to someone very important to him…

* * *

_He got to his feet and looked down at Izzy, "So the first one to catch me has led me to the one that got away… What do I say to this?"_

_Izzy scooted her sister onto the sofa and got to her feet. She hesitated, but forced her arms to loop around his shoulders, pulling him close. Hid frame stiffened with anxiousness. For a moment, he stood there, but she slightly tightened her grip, indicating that she wasn't letting go until he did something. He rolled his eyes and lifted his arms to return her embrace. He found that he actually kind of liked it, but was not something that he could allow himself to get used to._

"What do you say to taking chances_?" she whispered into his ear, chuckling slightly._

"_I say, I'll see you around. If you're unlucky enough." He replied, releasing his grip._

_She gentle pressed her lips to his, making his eyes narrow in warning. Any other time, she would have backed away or released him quicker, but for some reason, this time she didn't. Instead she smiled and winked, and took her time, slowly pulling away and moving her arms down his before letting go completely. _

"_I've never really been unlucky around you, now have I?" she laughed, picking up her sister and placing her on her hip, "Now go find her, you know you want to."_

_He nodded and waved his fingers at Jade, making her duck her head shyly. Izzy waved as Nny vanished from the café, dissolving into the night. _

"_Izzy? Who was that man?" Jade asked, resting her head on her shoulder._

_Izzy smiled, "A friend… A really weird, insane and… crazy friend."_

"_You gonna see him again?" _

* * *

A flush of embarrassment flushed over her as she remembered the way she had acted around that man. Like some teenager in a childish movie. Looking back, she realised that she'd never really felt about him in that way; she just cared about him. It had been more of an infatuation with an idea to help him than an actual attraction. But she had always cared. She'd learnt from him. But as for seeing him again, that was unknown.

Changing from her glorious fencing uniform and back into her plain top and jeans, something cold smoothed through the pockets fabric. The weight of the small blade felt heavy in her pocket and every night when she undressed for bed, it left an impression in her skin. Yet, it was needed. It made her feel safe, in control; prepared. She needed it for survival in case anything like _before_ happened again. But more importantly, it reminded her of her old home. And what happened there. In a way, she almost did wish it would happen again. Just to see him again. Just to see how he was doing. She missed him.

She lifted her top and traced her fingertips along the raised skin where the scars remained prominent. Sure, she missed him, but she was also angry at him. He'd damaged her so much, and yet she'd still let him go and with a free ticket to someone else. Devi, that was the one. The one that got away, he put it. She wondered how that was going. Did they meet? Is she dead? Is _he_ dead? Are they together? All questions Izzy had forced herself not to ponder for too long. It wasn't that it was painful or depressing, it was just pointless. There was no point dwelling on it because she'd never know. Her new home and life was far enough away for her not to know, that's what she'd planned.

And yet, there was one thing about Izzy that hadn't changed over time. And that was the fact that once she got an idea in her head, she wouldn't let it go. For example, she'd gotten the idea in her head that she should move away and start over, and she did just that. But now, another idea was blossoming, and as much as she was battling with herself, she still found herself reaching for the phone and dialling a number that she was bemused to find that she still had memorised. There was the anxious wait where a tiny voice in her head was questioning it this was a good idea; but it was too late. The idea was in motion.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Casil, I don't know if you remember me; Izzy? I used to babysit for Todd." She paused and then slumped at the response she received, "Todd; your son…. Yes that's him." Wow, some things never changed, but back to the point, "Yeah well I was wondering; would you need a babysitter anytime soon?" she waited, and then a slow smile tweaked at her lips, "Great."

Izzy disconnected the call and took a breath. Half of her mind was electric with adrenaline, glowing in self pride as well as the feeling of homesickness lightening a fraction. However the other half was darkening, cursing herself for daring to dig up the past so suddenly and irresponsibly. No good would come from it and knowing her history things would only turn out horribly. But Izzy tried to calm herself by reminding herself of her own morals.

_It's not a goodbye, Nny, I promise that much…_

Finally, she allowed herself a true grin. Actually, looking back, wasn't a promise to a certain little boy what landed her in that mess to start with? She supposed it was. And after all, in all her years, Izzy had never broken a promise…

**A/N:**

**So that's what Izzy's been up to in the best part of a year. But what about Johnny and Squee? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review and if you have any ideas or creative criticism then I'd love to hear it. Hopefully my writing has improved since the first JTHM fic I wrote XD**


	2. Lost and Found

**A/N:**

**Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I've missed hearing from you all on this part of the fanfic website XD**

**So, we've seen Izzy wanting to come back, but what happens when she does? After all, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it…**

As Izzy paused outside the house she'd classed as her destination and took a moment to take in the surroundings. It really had been too long. The evening was crisp, making any form of heat to escape in a vapour; she'd left her car further up the road by the old coffee house, hoping to tempt fate by making the walk alone. The gloomy street looked exactly the same; from the flickering streetlamps to the broken down shack that labelled itself as '777'. Instantly, Izzy felt the need to rush out and knock on that decayed door, just to see what would happen. But she knew that things didn't work like that with him. She'd gotten lucky catching him once before: the day they said goodbye, but looking back she could have made a likely guess that he'd planned that himself. No, she would have to be clever about this. But all the way down to this point, nothing of value had come to her. And for now, she had a little friend to visit. A visit long overdue.

Her knuckles rapped on the door, only to find it sway open at the lightest touch. Cautiously, she stepped into the house of her employer for the evening. There was no sign of life despite the lights being on. A note was pinned to the wall. A flashback to the first time she'd entered this house flickered across her mind. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that it was the same note, reused over time and time again.

_Babysitter,_

_The kid is in his room. Don't bother me or my wife. Money's on the table for when you leave._

_Mr. Casil._

"Todd?" she called softly as she scaled the stairs, "Squee? It's Izzy, remember me?"

A frightened squeak sounded from the child's bedroom. Izzy took that as a sign to venture forward and peer around the door. In the middle of the bed was a trembling mound where the blankets had formed a shroud over the boy. Ever so gently, Izzy perched on the edge of the bed and patted the lump which quivered more fiercely.

"Squee it's Izzy, I looked after you last year. I'm back to see how you're doing."

"Nuh-uh, Izzy's not living around here no more!"

"I'm back to visit for a while." She chuckled, trying to hide the outrage that his parents hadn't told him she was coming.

"No. Izzy's gone. And if you were Izzy, Schmee says that you left because you didn't want to keep the promise anymore and ran away."

She paused, feeling a pang of guilt. I _really _shouldn't have left you, she thought. Gently, she peeled away the blanket and was met with a wide and frightened pair of eyes, "You can tell Schmee that I don't break promises."

The small boy studied me for a moment before giving a miniscule, shy smile that made his face light up a fraction, but that didn't fully extinguish the look of caution, "You're not a ghost of Izzy are you? How can I tell?"

"I'm not a ghost." She shook her head, "Because ghosts can't do this." Her hands snaked under the covers and started tickling the child's belly lightly, making him burst into giggles, "Convinced yet?"

"Y-yes!" he spluttered, scrambling away only to return to wrap his arms around her neck, "Why'd you stay away so long?"

That was a really good question… "Life just kept getting in the way." Izzy answered quietly, briefly returning the embrace before leaning him away from her so that he was rested on the pillow, "But anyway, how have you been?"

He shrugged, "Nothing changes around here."

I noticed, her mind whispered. "That can be a good thing."

A small nod, "At least that means nothing new comes around to get me. Like the aliens or the demons."

Or the mind-controlling voices of Styrofoam figures… "Nothing is coming to get you, Squee."

"That's what _he _says too." Squee looked out towards the unlocked window, the broken down neighbouring house just beyond, "He said that what I think is bad or scary is just what my head thinks is bad or scary. And it can't get me if I change how I see it."

Izzy nodded. Yeah, that did sound like something _he_ would say. Damn it, Nny, why can't your for once just tell the kid that everything's going to be okay? No, he wouldn't do that. Sometimes life isn't okay, and Nny wouldn't lie so openly, if at all.

"He still comes to see you then?"

"Yep, sometimes."

"And how… how has he been?"

The child shrugged and lowered his eyes, "He doesn't talk about himself."

Because he doesn't want to scare you more than he has to, she nodded in thought, and frankly I don't want to either, "Anyway, it's still early yet and it's my first night back; what do you want to do?"

In the end, Izzy made him a meal and then they watched some TV while they chatted a little. Izzy noticed that things really hadn't changed that much. According to the boy, his mother was still 'sleeping' upstairs and his father just… didn't talk much to him. And as for school, he'd made one friend, but that was all that was new. Izzy didn't feel right asking him about Nny, to be honest she was already feeling her anger levels rise. Surely after all of this time those parents should learn to be; well, parents! They did nothing for their son and left him to his own devices and covered it up with the occasional call of a babysitter and even then it was demanded! But there was nothing she could do. It had been noted before that if she called child-services then he would truly be alone. And that was worse then where he was now.

"Bedtime, I think." Izzy smiled as Squee's eyes started to droop.

"Okay," he yawned, "But, Izzy?"

She tilted her head, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

That really hit her in the gut. All she'd done was sit there and watch TV, why was he this happy to see her? But she gave a light smile and tousled his hair, "I'm pretty happy to be here too, Squee."

* * *

Her anger fumed at the sight of the boys father that night. So much in fact that she flat out refused the money for the babysitting job. Why should she be paid to be a parent? Babysitting was one thing; but this was something different. She'd missed the boy so much, and guilt ate at her insides for leaving for so long. That's what made her more angry. The fact that she felt guilt for trying to live her life. It wasn't right. Just like it didn't seem right for her to just walk on by the house next door. But she couldn't. For the same reason that she hadn't earlier: she had to be clever and work around it, he wasn't going to just open the door. So she kept her eyes down and made her way into the night lit streets.

Minutes later, she bumped into something. Or rather, someone. She started to apologise, when she looked up and really took in his form. He was tall, large eyes that bore down on her like an eagles. But this man was broad and, to put it politely, on the 'well-built' side. His meaty hands caressing her shoulder roughly, "So what's a little thing like you doing out here alone?"

She took a step away from him, shrugging his hand away, "Just going for a walk. I'm leaving now."

A smirk, "Maybe I can escort you back. And I know a way you could repay me, if you catch my drift."

"I'll be fine thanks."

He took a step closer, steering her so that she was backed against a wall, "Now, now, don't be difficult."

Just as he was about to reach out and touch her again, face hardened in malice, Izzy reached into the pocket of her jeans. The base of the pocket had been cut away so that her hand smoothed against her thigh, just where her emergency blade was taped. She swiped it upwards and pressed the flat of the metal against the attackers throat. He blinked in shock, frozen in place.

"I said, I'll be fine. _Thanks_." She warned, "Now goodnight."

Pressing the metal a little harsher, Izzy managed to force him to back away from her so that her form was firmly out in the open of the sidewalk. The strangers eyes were bulging, hands raised in defence slightly. His jaw slacked slightly as he babbled some kind of gibberish that she didn't care to listen to. Her point had been made, he wasn't a problem anymore. She replaced the blade and carried on her way, leaving the baffled attacker behind in the dark, pulling up her hood and wrapping her scarf tighter around her face.

* * *

Izzy felt her adrenaline levels rocket. People like that made her skin crawl. But after what she'd been through in the past, they didn't scare her anymore. In fact, it was fun to confuse them and then leave, forever scarring them with the idea that if they tried it again, they may not be so lucky. But she always left it at that. Causing mental pain was one thing, but physical… she couldn't think about it. What had happened with the Doughboys, that wasn't real. They had just been the embodiment of a mental stress and she had disposed of them. They were never within living, physical forms, so she had tricked herself into thinking that it wasn't murder. Whenever the memories resurfaced; _I'm not a killer, they were never alive._

Suddenly, there was an explosion of light and shattered glass erupted in the night behind her. Instinctively her arms curved over her head to protect herself from the explosion of the streetlamp behind her. The shadows swallowed her, the silence was deafening. Before she could react, a hand clenched around her throat, dragging her backwards into an ally. Shit, she thought as her mind raced, I thought he'd be smart enough to leave by now! No, she didn't want to hurt him, that's why she took up frigging fencing was so that she learnt how to disarm and handle! The attacker slammed her into the brick wall. A low hiss escaped his lips, a cruel grin as his hand reached behind him. Izzy tensed. The moonlight bounced off of something… Something sharp…

Just in time Izzy drew her weapon, miniscule compared to his, but she didn't care for she knew how to use it. Her back straightened and she lunged to force him from her, pointing the tip of the metal forward, he avoided it easily. Her feet were light, hoping to the side, but not fast enough and his weapon left a burning slice across her shoulder. No, this wasn't some friendly fencing match or some warning to give. This was serious. And old habits were going to have to resurface. She blocked the attack just how _he_ had taught her. Using the flat of the blade against the opponents handle, delivering shock contact on the fingers before adding a swipe of her own, downwards for minimal damage but to deliver surprise. Her leg swept beneath the attacker and knocked him off balance, making him grip the wall for support. Taking advantage, she pushed him in the chest so that he was forced back further. His blade swung upwards; lethal blows, she remembered; but just missed her and only grazed her cheek. But something on the blade caught her eye, on the handle there was a rounded part with scribbles of a smiling face. That was then she jumped back, weapon pointed outwards warningly.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "The last time I saw that blade, it was cutting into my chest."

He paused and took her in with those awfully familiar large eyes, "And the last time someone blocked me like that, it was because I told them to."

Before she could react, another slither of blood surfaced over her thigh as the attacker acted on the stillness, catching her off guard and making her tilt to the side. The butt of the handle collided with her shoulder and she was thrown to the floor. Izzy blinked the daze away and felt his boot press onto her chest. A wry grin was illuminated in the moonlight.

"But regardless, you're out of practice."

No one moved. It was too coincidental to be real. Slowly, Izzy managed to move her hand upwards removed her hood and took the scarf away from her face, making her breath turn to fog between them. The large eyes blinked quizzically. Still clutching the blade, the attacker reached up and removed his hood, revealing untidy dark hair and a sallow face that looked both alert yet horribly sleep-deprived. His crocked grin widened.

"Out of practice or not… It's good to see the lessons weren't a compete waste of my time." He commented.

Izzy smiled and gave a half-hearted shrug in the gravel, "What can I say, you're a good teacher."

"Long time no see,"

"Long time no see," she agreed, taking a breath, still unable to believe that she was speaking his name again, "Nny."

Whereas Izzy was taking in every detail of Johnny and noting how he hadn't changed a bit; Johnny was noting how she had changed considerably. He hated it. What right had she to come back after so long and seek him out, forcing this change on him and ripping the old image of her that he'd kept in his mind to shreds? Izzy noticed the icy glint in his eyes and felt a quiver of unease. His foot pressed down a fraction harder into her chest.

"Are you, uh, going to let me up now?"

"The old you wouldn't ask. _She _would have simply told me, or on the other hand demanded with some form of desperation although disguised."

She refused to change her tone just because he wasn't happy with how she asked one simple question. "You tried to kill the old me, remember? Twice. And old me or new, I'm still Izzy. So I'll ask again: are you going to let me _up_?"

There was a long pause before he formed a twisted smile and slowly removed his boot, "Ah, _there_ you are, Izzy."

**A/N:**

**And so the reunion starts, but has Nny changed more than he's letting on? And what has he been up to in the past year? Some answers in the next chapter, don't forget to review XD**


	3. Breaking News

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're awesome! Keep them coming! XD**

Nny slowly removed his boot and allowed Izzy to get to her feet. She grinned at him, still unable to believe he was there with her. Too many memories came flooding back, granted not all of them were good, but they were there all the same. She noticed that it had been quiet for a while and by the look of his expectant stare, he was waiting for her.

"What've you been doing lately? It's been a while." She muttered.

He shrugged and twirled the blade in his hand, "I'm been doing what is to be expected. The most recent being that grab-happy thug back there."

"You were watching that?"

"I was passing by and wasn't happy with his behaviour."

She tilted her head slightly, "So why try and kill me?"

"I wasn't happy with your behaviour either." He commented, "Just because he was using inappropriate touches doesn't mean was intending to harm you."

"And yet… you killed him?" a shudder ran up her spine.

"Yes." He replied bluntly as if it was a stupid question.

Another shudder. Over time the normality of his 'pastimes' had worn thin in her absence. Not that she'd ever truly been okay with them in the first place. No, she couldn't let herself think about it or else she'd just get too involved again. She tried to make light of the awkward silence and take a small step closer to him so that she could place a welcoming hand on his shoulder for old times sake. He tensed, also loosing memory of the normality that Izzy had been one for close contact. But he forced himself through it; for old times sake.

"I've missed you, you know." She offered to the silence.

Nny regarded her, "Don't take it personal if I can't return that notion. I've been forgetting you."

It would be a lie to say that didn't hurt a little, "Why's that?"

"I can't harm what I don't take note of; likewise that what I don't acknowledge can't harm me." He reasoned, "Plus when one says goodbye, that is usually a hint that there will be no returning, so why waste time with memories?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yet you still almost kill me, and you forget that I promised that it wasn't a goodbye, remember? And I keep my promises."

"Is that why you're back? Keeping your morals in check?" he mused with a hint of harshness.

Maybe… "No, just making sure you don't get into too much trouble." She smirked, "Speaking of which, how about we go somewhere for a real catch up, it's cold out here."

He arched an eyebrow, slowly sliding his blade back into the black backpack that he had tossed aside when he had made his move to attack. Begrudgingly, Nny found himself with a hint of confusion. Why was she back? Was she sent by someone? No one changed their mind to return to him unless under some persuasion; but then again, it wasn't like many had been given the opportunity to return in the first place. As he zipped the bag, he gave her a small nod of agreement. Why shouldn't he hear her out? But, and thankfully for him she hadn't noticed, he hadn't returned her own blade to its owner. Instead he slipped it inside the bag beside his own. After all, when her pointless reasoning's were finished and he deemed them forgettable, he wanted her end to be quick. And he didn't want her fighting back.

* * *

In the end they had chosen, or rather Izzy had suggested, heading further down the road to where Izzy was staying during her visit. Because she hadn't been sure of how long she was going to be in town, she had gritted her teeth and forced herself to book into a grotty hotel on the outskirts of the housing estate. The rooms were barely enough for one person. A stain covered double bed was pressed against wall, sheets slightly damp from the chill and lack of heating thanks to a broken radiator. A table and creaky chair was jammed into the space between the side wall and the foot of the bed while two other doors made themselves noted. One leading to a mould induced bathroom and the second to a closet that was so small and narrow, it reminded Izzy of a coffin.

She winced in embarrassment at the standard of the room, but then she was reminded of the vile condition Nny's house had been in the brief time she'd been there, "Take a seat if you like."

"I'd rather not." He replied bluntly.

She didn't blame him. The very thought of sleeping in there repulsed her, "Are you hungry or do you want -"

"No, thank you." The gratitude at the end sounded more like a chore than a genuine statement.

Izzy sensed the sudden hostility from him. She'd picked up on it from the start. It was like he was pleased to see her, and yet didn't trust her being there. Before she could say anything, her cell phone called out from her pocket. She felt a reluctant guilt weigh her down as she saw it was a text from her boyfriend. No, that still sounded wrong. Partner? She didn't know what to call Trent, but despite their apparent relationship, she was still bound to him.

_So when were you thinking of coming home?_

"Am I interrupting?" Nny asked almost mockingly.

She shoved the phone away onto the table, "No, it's no one important."

"And what makes you qualified to choose who's important or not, Izzy?"

"I could ask you something of the same question." She challenged, "But if it's okay, I don't really want to talk about that…"

"It's not something I particularly want to get into detail about either. It's my business after all."

"Fair enough…"

"You're business however, is somewhat peeking my interest." He added, "Namely, your business here."

That stung a little, but she had to remind herself that this is just what he's like. It's his nature, "I told you, I figured that I hadn't seen you or Squee in a while and a visit was long overdue."

"Squee is understandable. But I'm sure I made myself clear that I don't require being watched over. But then again," he paused while a dark sneer altered his face, "You do have that unhealthy appetite of seeking out the dangerous and potentially fatal."

She shrugged, "Taking chances. You know me better than that by now." Suddenly she paused with a knowing smile, "And if I remember correctly, you were going to take a chance and use that number I gave you."

Nny narrowed his eyes at her and instantly she felt like she'd stepped into forbidden territory. She was confused. It had taken weeks to track down 'the one that got away' and longer to persuade her to give Nny a second chance. It hadn't been easy, but it had also been plain to see that Devi was interested in seeing him again. As was Nny. What had gone wrong?

"You did go and see her, didn't you?" she asked carefully.

He looked away dismissively, "She's gone, Izzy."

Izzy noted his eyes briefly travel over to the black bag and her heart sank. What did he intend to do to Devi? Who beat him to it? What did they beat him to? Wait, that must mean that…

"Oh Nny, you didn't!" she breathed.

"Your jumping to conclusions is amusing and slightly insulting; but no." A wry smirk at her shock tweaked at his lips, "Someone beat me to it."

**A/N:**

**Uh oh… What's happened this time? But are we just jumping to conclusions here? What really happened to Devi? Until next time!**


	4. Different Images

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome. And sorry for the updates being very spaced out, I've got a lot of assignments due in the next few weeks, but I write what I can when I can. Hope you like it though XD**

Bile rose threateningly at the back of Izzy's throat. What did he mean, someone beat him to it? Did that mean that he intended to kill Devi from the start? Izzy felt her knees weaken and she had to lean against the wall to support herself. She gave Nny the details of how to get in contact with Devi. In theory, she could have been responsible for Devi's murder if he had gotten his way. But, who was responsible now?

"Devi's… dead?" she breathed.

Nny remained composed, "Did I say that?"

"You… You said she was gone and that, someone beat you to it…"

"But were the words _kill_ or _murder_ used in reference?"

Now she was getting more annoyed than anxious, "Don't talk in riddles, Johnny, is Devi dead and what happened to her?"

He arched an eyebrow with an acute sense of smugness, "Oh was I not clear? Oh rest assured, Izzy, she's alive and well. When I say someone beat me to it, I simply meant that someone beat me to the contact. She's gone from my life, and is now apart of someone else's."

"I said no riddles."

"She is, in a polite way of wording it, _courting_." He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't wish to intrude for her sake as well as mine."

There wasn't any self-pity in his voice, or regret. He was completely neutral as if merely commenting on the weather. So, in short, he had gone to find her, and found that she was in a relationship? Izzy was fuming, was he serious? He scared the crap out of her just for that? In truth, upon making his discovery, Nny had not made himself known for two simple reasons. The first, it made complete sense to him that she should live her life, that's what life was for, right? And secondly, it only made it clearer to him that he preferred his own company. No voices, no Devi, no Izzy, possibly the occasional visit to Squee but that was for the boys sake more than anything; no, just Nny and his own self. It wasn't self pity, it wasn't sorrow or regret. On the contrary, it was respectfully a rest of mind.

Izzy clenched her fists and almost felt like slapping him. She steadied herself and stepped closer to him so that they were inches apart. She didn't even care that he was almost a fully head taller than her, glaring at him with flamed cheeks. Nny suddenly noticed that her face seemed thinner, cheeks slightly hollow, and her frail frame all the more fragile. Yet she was stronger… There was no denying that.

"What the hell, Johnny? You scared me, I thought you'd gone and done something stupid! The way you put it, I thought she was dead!" resisting the urge to push him, she grew more furious, "Do you get a kick out of that? Are you laughing at me?"

Through her rant, a slight smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth, a wry glint in his eyes, "Feeling frustrated, Izzy, can you feel the anger inside, the remainder of fear lingering at the thought that you may be misunderstanding me a second time?" He looked down at her and suddenly melted his expression into approval, "Hold onto it, that's how you know you're alive after so long of numb contentment."

Again, he was testing her, she figured. She slumped her shoulders, "You've got more of a sick sense of humour than I remember…"

"Likewise, you've got more of a temper than I remember. Don't loose it." It might save your life one day, he added internally with a shift of his bag on his shoulder.

"I don't plan to." She replied, turning from him. She didn't feel right pressing him on the matter, from past experience, he'd open up in his own time. But something wasn't right. Nny had always been unhinged, cryptic and distant, but this was different. He was being scornful, resentful even towards her. "Have I upset you?"

"I haven't seen you for you to do so. And in the short contact we've had, you've been accommodating enough under the circumstances."

"So why do I get the feeling you've been angry at me or trying to get one over on me?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Is that how you're feeling, Izzy?"

"You're doing it again."

At this, he allowed himself a genuine smile, "No score to settle, no resentment, there's… nothing."

That hurt a little, "Nothing as in, nothing negative or nothing as in -"

"Nothing." He answered honestly. "I prefer to de-clutter my mind of needless notions. When someone leaves, more often than not me but I digress; the main incentive is to keep one image, and eliminate the rest. The memory is there to visit, but impossible to dwell on. It avoids all emotional attachments, ideas and those other links that would even relate me to the scum out there."

Izzy lowed her head. She remembered when she had tried to ask him about Devi. He had claimed it better to forget. He couldn't hurt what he couldn't acknowledge, he said. It made sense that he would do the same to her. By the sound of it, he did it to everyone he came close to. She remembered when she had been trapped inside her mind, when those voices took her. Shuddering at the memory, she recalled finding a box, just a small insignificant box. Nny's reserved memories. Blades, a gun… and pictures. Devil… Squee… Izzy… Was that all she was now, a single thought to be locked away out of an attempt at humanity?

"Do you keep an image of Devi?"

"Considering our recent topic of conversation, the answer is yes." He nodded, pressing his fingertips together.

"What one?"

"One that I chose." He stated warningly.

"And what image do you keep of me?" she asked gently, hoping to avoid irritating him any more than she evidently already had.

Nny studied her with calculating eyes, again taking note of her disappointed eyes, faintly sunken features from weight loss and eagerness to fight. Her well known curiosity still lingered, but almost drowned by such anger and demands, like his distance towards her was causing some kind of resentment in some way. He couldn't understand why. Again, he glanced at her once more. Yes, it was a valid question. What image did he preserve of her?

"Not this one." He answered, tilting his head, "Even if flickers of it show through now and again. But a flicker can't light a room, can it?"

Izzy shrugged in pretence passiveness, but was greatly let down. Sure she'd changed over time, but she wasn't aware that she'd become almost unrecognisable to him. Maybe it was a bad idea coming back… The night had drawn on considerably since arriving in the hotel room. Clouds and smog formed a blanket over the town, blocking out any sign of stars or moonlight. Nny stated that he should leave, but Izzy wasn't giving up so easy. She'd come back to see him, and that's what she was going to do if he liked it or not.

"You can stay here the night if you like?" she offered quietly, "You get some strange people outside at this time of night."

"No there isn't." he stated, but then took one large step through the doorway so he was out in the open air, "Now there is."

She shook her head with a smirk, "I've seen stranger."

"It's not something to boast about, Izzy."

"Who's boasting?" she asked, "I'm just being honest. And anyway, you're not leaving until you give me back my knife."

He blinked in mild surprise to which she simply held out a hand expectantly. Nny slowly slid the bad from his shoulder and reached into the depths, producing the small dagger and handing it over. She smiled and took it from him. As disappointed as she was, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to make him stay. And besides, she'd find him again if need be. She had a knack for it, even if it wasn't always in the ways she expected.

"Well, the offer's there if you want it." She muttered, "_Shit!_"

Izzy had turned away from him to put the blade in the draw of the bedside cabinet, but upon opening the thing had encountered a fur-covered critter with angered black eyes and a slithering worm-tail. It squeaked at her warningly. In surprise she slammed the door shut and jumped back, almost colliding right into Nny. He sidestepped nonchalantly and with a look of slight boredom. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment and cleared her throat.

"What? I don't like rats." She blurted defensively, "They shouldn't be in a fricking hotel room."

He stepped past her and reopened the draw, pulling the creature out by tail and letting it dangle uselessly struggling, "You deal with many rats on a daily basis, just in different forms. What makes this one so different?"

Watching the rodent flailing, she winced at the question. Glad that he had invoked some reaction in her, Nny simply tossed the animal out of the open door and watched it scurry away. He noticed that Izzy still had goose-bumps on her arms; it amused him how she was so repulsed by such an insignificant creature and yet she held next to no distain for those around her. In his eyes, the rat was superior to any human out in the world; the rat had the filth and scurry built into its nature, what was a human's excuse?

"Well," Izzy swallowed, shaking off the disgust and returning to her reluctant annoyance at the man before her, "you'd better get going. Obviously there's nothing keeping you here." It wasn't a scornful tone, it was honest, but blunt nonetheless.

It didn't go ignored, "Maybe I could stay, the bastards at the 8th Street bar will still be bastards when I see them same time next week."

Choosing not to ask for details on that one, Izzy tilted her head, "Seriously?"

"Well if a simple animal gets such a reaction I think it would be entertaining to watch how you act towards anything that may be festering in here."

"Gee, thanks… So you're offering your services as an exterminator?" she asked lightly.

"I think you should know by now," he started, closing the door with a click, "it's kind of what I do."

The small success at humour lingered for a matter of minutes, but was once again faded by the heavy air between them. They didn't talk much, it felt like there wasn't enough to say. Or rather, they'd been apart for so long that natural conversation just didn't come as naturally as if had before. Sure in the past there had been moments of silence and uncertainty. Silence from him, uncertainty from her. But it seemed that Izzy had been away from his _unique _mannerisms and such for so long, constantly surrounded with the norm of humanity that she was at a loss to how to treat him. She knew his limits of banter, you don't forget about things like that when such familiar weapons were near; but it was like she was meeting him for the first time all over again. And it didn't feel like how she imagined it would be.

In turn, Nny felt like he was meeting a stranger, and he didn't like strangers. There were too many memories returning to him. Wasn't the reason he'd chosen to move on was to gain some peace. Only morons dwelled on the past, things that cannot be regained or relived, things that are dead. In theory, she was dead. In theory, Devi was dead. And yet… he stayed. To appease himself, Johnny mastered the excuse that he was simply satisfying his own curiosity of exactly where this was going. It was just a waiting game. And waiting was something he was very good at.

"You can take the bed if you like, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You know very well that sleep is -"

Seeking revenge for his word-play earlier, she arched an eyebrow knowingly, "Did I say the word _sleep _in reference to you? I remember, Nny, _I _don't forget things as easy as you."

Ease has nothing to do with it, he thought to himself, not to mention you look ready to pass out and that wouldn't be much fun "Don't waste one of your necessities on me; sleep."

Knowing there was no point arguing, she lay atop the blankets, not wanting to see what filth lurked beneath, "And what are you going to be doing all night?" He shrugged, not openly refusing to give an answer, but still keeping quiet for the simple purpose of the fact that he didn't exactly know. Again, she didn't see the point in arguing, "Okay… are you going to still be here in the morning?"

"If it's such an importance to you, then why not?"

"Promise?" she asked, eyes dropping from sudden fatigue. She'd been getting tired a lot more as of late… but there was nothing to worry about…

He blinked, "What?"

"Promise?" he repeated, practically unconscious.

Nny swallowed. There is was. The image that he'd kept behind. Such fragile and pointless words strung together to create a security that would ultimately shatter. And yet, she relied on them, lived by them, was only alive right now for sticking by them. As she fell victim to the slumber he so skilfully avoided, he gave a curt nod of approval.

"Yes. I'll promise."

**A/N:**

**Things will start getting more to the main story soon, I promise, this is all stage setting and stuffs. Hope you like it so far, and don't be shy to give me any ideas of yours, I'll do what I can for you. Until next time folks! XD**


	5. Fight for Independence

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of essays and stuff to do so everything's been a bit hectic, lol. Hopefully the gaps won't be so long but… I'm not going to keep your hopes up by making promises I don't know if I can keep. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. XD**

Hours passed by pretty quickly from Nny's perspective considering he was the one remaining awake. For most of the time, he spent starting out at the world through the grime-clouded window, elbows propped on the sill and chin rested atop laced fingers. The stars were hidden behind the shroud of smog; fighting to peak through and let their very purpose of life to be fulfilled: to be seen. Nny shook his head. People were like stars. They went through their whole life struggling and fighting in a comatose state of lust for attention that they didn't care who they burned up to get there; yet they suddenly became awake when he graced them with his own personal attention…

Izzy wasn't letting him go, she wanted attention too just like the others, but the main difference being that she wanted _his_ attention. She feared being forgotten just like the rest. Yet; she wasn't vain or spiteful in her actions, in some twisted sense it was as if she was genuine in her interest to his life. He recalled back to the time when she had stopped him from killing himself, grabbing him in mid air as the rope started to tighten around his neck; the time when he'd watched the Doughboys infect her mind, swallow her inside herself and have to fight to get out; when he'd watched her in those long months, so cold and numb, he'd envied it. Now, it was as if history was repeating itself once more. He wondered if he should dangle a blade over her as she slept or increase her unconscious by giving a quick smack on the back of her head and take her back to his house, finish what he no doubt should have started before; just so that the same ending. They'd lived the ending once and that was enough, why should it happen again?

But no, he wouldn't. He'd made a promise to be there in the morning, and although she didn't specify he assumed that meant she wanted to be alive and in the same place when she awoke to see that he'd kept it. Call it intuition. So instead, he continued looking out at the night, eventually sighing and reaching into his bag, pulling out his faithful diary and writing away. Silently documenting the thoughts he had just been calculating.

When Izzy awoke, it was to the familiar jingle of her cell phone. She blinked the sleep away and pushed herself up, grimacing in disgust at the sight of the room before her. But the sight of her phone, held out towards her by a thin man whom for a second she didn't recognise. She started, but a twisted sense of calm washed over her with the realisation. Nny, he'd stayed. Promise kept. However, whereas her expression turned welcoming, his was accusing, hand lifting the phone away from her and out of reach.

"This Trent is very persistent." He commented.

She looked away at the name, "Can I have my phone please?"

There was no point now, the call had dropped. Johnny, glanced at the screen, "Six calls in twenty minutes, should I be impressed with his perseverance; or pitiful of his lack of a life to attend to?"

Oh don't tell me, Izzy," he mocked, "you are his life?"

It wasn't like that at all, she thought, "Can I have my phone please?" she repeated.

"I don't recall a Trent." He added with an arch on an eyebrow.

"You don't _recall_ anything unless it suits you." She snapped, "And he's just someone I need to talk to. So if you don't mind… please?"

Three 'pleases' in three statements, odd. Suddenly the device started it's uplifting tune, vibrating uncomfortably in his palm. With some intrigue as to what was happening here, he passed over the phone. Izzy swallowed hard and answering the call, getting to her feet and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell have you wondered off now?" a harsh voice snapped back, "And what's with ignoring my calls?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I was asleep, not ignoring you. And I left a note, I'm out of town visiting a few friends."

"Well thanks for the notice!"

"I don't complain when you vanish for days to see _friends_ or go on spontaneous _business_ trips." She snapped.

"Well what the fuck are you doing now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Pointing it out!"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!"

"I'm not, I'm just…" she took a breath, "Trent, not today, please?"

There was a long pause, so long in fact that Izzy wasn't sure if he'd hung up on her. But there was finally a long sigh, "Sorry, Zee… When are you home?" He always called her that, and she just wasn't sure if she liked it or not. It seemed like a nice pet-name, but other times it felt like his personal label over her.

She hesitated; just when was she planning on going back? Would she? "I'm not sure, it depends on how things go."

"Right…" he muttered, "Well, I might not be here when you get back… give a call or something."

"Where are you going this time?" she asked as quietly as possible.

"Visiting friends." He replied bluntly.

"Have fun." Just as blunt.

"I'll, uh… Miss you, Zee. Bye…"

"Yeah." Was all she could get out before he cut the line.

Izzy leant backwards against the door, tapping the cell against her forehead in frustration. Why did he do that? Act so harsh only to give the impression of remorse, only to twist it into spite. Things never used to be like this, she was sure that they weren't. But it didn't matter. It had been plain to see that the relationship wasn't going to last long; one minute they'd fight and argue, the next they'd be talking as if things were just fine. But even then, the 'fine' moments were never good, they just made the fights seem worse. No, things were never fine. Fine was a stupid word that stood for false hope. So he was going off again to who knows where… _fine_ by her.

On the other side of the door, Nny was laying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head in boredom, refusing to consider himself an eavesdropper. In actual fact both voices from the bathroom, female and pixelated male, were so loud that it was practically impossible not to overhear. Hmm, and how quiet it had gotten in such a short space of time. And in an equally short amount of time, all had become silent. He let out a slow sigh and pushed himself up. Why was it that there was always something with this girl? Couldn't she just melt into the bane of existence just like the others out in the world?

He opened the bathroom door and watched in bored motion as Izzy stumbled backwards from the sudden lack of support. She caught herself and blinked at him, "What?"

"Should I feel privileged to be used as your escape from a domestic?" he asked dryly.

"I'm not using you as anything, and I'm not having a domestic." She insisted, "He's just being an ass!"

"If you say so." He really didn't care.

Not taking the hint, she continued, "Well he is, why call me and demand where I am and then just blow it off so casually?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, Izzy, unlike so many today I don't actually_ have_ a boyfriend…"

Was that an attempt at humour? Unlikely. His nonchalant arch of an eyebrow gave nothing away. She hunched her shoulders, "I wouldn't exactly call Trent a boyfriend."

"Call him what you want, I can honestly say it doesn't mean a thing to me either way. Although, what does confuse me is your emotional response. Just what are you feeling?" It seemed she was irritated, but not angry; passive, yet irritated, and thus starting the cycle once again. He was curious.

"Don't start."

"I didn't have to." He commented, glancing at the phone in her hand.

Izzy pocketed it and huffed, "Then don't continue it."

His hands raised a little in dismissal, "It's not my business or in my interest to do so."

"Good." There was an awkward silence. No one dared shatter it just yet. Izzy just wanted to forget the entire episode, there was no point focusing on it. What good would come from it? None. So instead, she looked up and Nny and took a breath, "I was thinking of finding Devi today."

Nny narrowed his eyes, "Now what would posses you to do something like that?"

"I just want to make sure that what you've told me is true. That she is just seeing some guy and not…" she swallowed at the thought, "You know."

A wry smirk, "Don't you trust my word of mouth?"

"No offence but your reputation exceeds you."

"But am I a liar?"

That was an excellent point, "No. No you're not." She admitted, "But I still want to see, for my own peace of mind."

"No." he said calmly, "That's not a good idea."

Now it was her turn to smirk, "But have I ever let that stop me before?"

He looked annoyed, but not resentful, "No. No you haven't. But I must insist."

Why was he so persistent? "But I must also insist."

What was seemingly teasing banter quickly turned sour as he glared at her, leaning in close so that their noses where almost brushing each other, his voice a low snarl, "I said, no."

Izzy felt a familiar pang of unease bubbling inside of her, but she refused to act upon it. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow this to happen again, he didn't own her, no one did. So in a moment of adrenaline stupidity, she closed the gab between them so that their foreheads pressed harshly against one another. Her glare was just was warning and cold as his. He blinked in mild surprise at her action, but didn't falter, actually tensing further. Izzy remained composed before choosing her moment to talk.

"And?" she asked, a little more snarky than intended, deliberately stepping away from him. She was sick of him ordering her around, it wasn't fair. "You can't stop me."

**A/N:**

**I just jet the image of Nny thinking 'challenge accepted', lol XD But yeah, hope you liked it and just what is up with the Devi issue? What's he hiding? Well, read on to find out, lol, please review and I can't wait to hear from you XD**


	6. Whispering and Rats

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I really had no idea it had been this long! I'm so sorry! I hope this makes it up to you all! XD**

The tension between them was thick enough to be dented, let alone cut with the blades that Nny was picturing in his bag not too far from him. He didn't want Izzy to see Devi. It was a pointless endeavour that would amount to nothing and give just as much satisfaction. Izzy's curiosity was expected, understandable even. In a way so was her stubbornness. But her reasoning was so pitiful and resentful that he couldn't even register it.

Izzy stepped away again and headed for the bathroom. Normally when she was worked up like this, it was her cue to head to the gym and pull out her sword. Fencing had become her outlet, a chance to have some reminder of her lessons with Nny, and yet get out her anger too. But now that was gone. Any chance of a fight now would cause some serious damage, to him or her it wasn't certain, but it was undoubtedly true. Now, the best thing she could do was get out of there.

As soon as she was ready, she stepped out and chose to not even look at him, heading right for the front door to avoid any further tension. He was hiding something. She knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something. There was more to this than met the eye, why shouldn't she find out what? However, her hand had barely reached the handle when a familiar knife shot out and hovered dangerously at her throat.

"Try it." Nny permitted calmly, "But _hand_ to blade combat was never a strong point for you, was it? But then again, whose strong point is it?"

To challenge him, while struggling not to tremble, she raised her chin, "What's stopping you? All you're doing is proving my point that there's more to this than meets the eye."

She should have known better. He didn't even blink at her stubbornness. Instead, he indeed figured that there was nothing stopping him and lay the blade on her throat. It dented into her skin by the smallest of millimetres before Nny continued to drag it across her neck. From the shock, she jumped back, hands curving around the clean cut. No real damage was done, the smallest trickle of blood became visible as if to mock her. That is all Nny intended; to remind her that he was not one to be taken for a pushover. Just to give her a startle. And it worked.

Defenceless with her own weapons confiscated and forced to give in, Izzy sighed, her breath clouding the metal which was still aimed at her, "You win..."

Arching an eyebrow smugly, he lowered the weapon, "Winning implies a game. I wasn't aware we were playing one." For a minute, the two continued to stare at one another, one in unease and the other in sceptical remorse. Nny picked up a flannel from the desk and tossed it to her, "It's not a deep cut."

She took it, finding that the bleeding had already stopped. Still annoyed and a little jittery, Izzy stared at the floor as she spoke, "Why don't you want me to see her, Nny? It's not that I don't believe you… but you have to admit that you're acting very strange about this."

"Strangeness…" he mused, "Such a choice word for me… I'm aware of how it seems, but even you know that sometimes things are best left alone when there's nothing that can be done to change it."

"But do you want to change it?"

He considered her question before smirking, "Are you developing your hero complex again, Izzy?"

Not wanting to feel more patronised than she had already, she mimicked his expression, "Someone's got to be the hero. I distinctly remember you telling me that it wasn't you. No mater how much your actions cancelled it out."

His eyes hardened, "I was never a hero. And I refuse to let you be one."

That caught her by surprise. In truth, she didn't see herself a hero, she only wanted to help. But the statement confused her. She understood why he didn't see himself as one, but the reference to him not allowing her to be a hero, against her intentions or not, counted, "Why's that?"

Nny looked away and at the blade in his hands and brought it to his eyes. A thin streak of Izzy's blood remained on the side. He shuddered in disgust, "Hero's are more likely to die."

* * *

That night, Izzy lay awake that night alone. Nny had left for an _errand_ as he called it. She wasn't stupid, she knew what he would most likely be doing. With those knifes. To someone. Out there… An icy cold came over her at the thought. Her finger gingerly prodded the paper-cut in line on her neck. It didn't hurt, it just shocked her that he'd done it so suddenly, and over something so trivial. What was he hiding? If Devi was alive like he said, and was in a relationship, then why couldn't she see it? In fact, if he hadn't made such a fuss of keeping her at bay, then she most likely would have let it be.

No, why should she sit by and let him get the better of her? She was sick of this. Throwing off her nightclothes and changing into some warm clothes, Izzy narrowed her eyes in determination. She'd been through worse than a cut on the neck. Nny didn't own her, he couldn't treat her like some animal and keep her cooped up. And what was he making such a scene about? Enough was enough. Answers had to be found. Opening the door, Izzy peered out cautiously. Sure, she wasn't worried about Nny at this point… but she still didn't want to be caught.

She made sure that the coast was clear, and then she ran. There was no point in closing the door behind her, he would know what had happened anyway. Izzy wasn't doing this to spite him, or to be childish and get her own way. No, in fact this was because she needed to see for herself. Sure, Nny had never exactly lied to her, but his resentment was too great for him to be honest. Izzy believed the possibility that Devi was alive and with another partner. But what she didn't believe was that Nny was happy about it. She just wanted to see for herself why. And if she could amend it. After all, once Izzy had an idea inside her head, it was near impossible to erase it.

* * *

Johnny leant against the brickwork and observed with an arched eyebrow at a couple of focussed paramedics collected the remains of his victims. It amused him how he was in plain sight, spinning the handle of his weapon in his palm, the light of the streetlamp reflecting from it; and yet no one saw him. Sometimes he wondered if he just shot out the weapon once more, right now, would he finally get caught? No, most likely not. And that suited him fine. Occasionally. Other times he just wondered if he was caught, life would be simpler. In fact, the only reason he was out that night was because he recalled said victim mocking him on his boots the week prior. Why should they be permitted to judge so easily? Well, now he was returning the favour. He _judged_ that they should be killed via knife number 43 aimed directly into throat wrist and genital area. Simple.

And so, he left. Wondering the streets in the cold he pondered going back to the motel and check on Izzy. But he didn't want to just yet. He wasn't her carer, as of late he wasn't even sure to call her a friend. Was she ever a friend? Labels were so insulting that he had forgotten how to separate them. But what made her so stubborn anyway? By know she should know it wasn't good for her health. Or his for that matter. He didn't want her in his business after being away so long. She had no right. It hadn't helped in the past, why would it now? Sometimes, he just wanted peace. But the sudden collision of a small form into his chest knocked the possibility away.

The stranger stepped back, "Sorry, I – Oh…"

That voice sounded both familiar, and deflated. The owner of it had kept their jacket hood up around their face and shoulders hunched; but he didn't wait long enough to mock the modest cover-up. Narrowing his eyes accusingly, he reached out and tugged back the clothing, forcing the figures chin upwards and forcing eye contact. At the confirmation of his suspicion, he let swallowed a bubble on anger.

"Uh… Hi, Nny…"

"Tell me, Izzy, what is it that gives you such joy in irritating me? And in public too."

She shrugged, "The thrill?"

Indicating to the unfortunate dots of scarlet on his shirt he allowed himself sarcasm, "Oh, it's a _thrill_ you're after…"

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of secrecy. And I think we both know what my curiosity is like."

"Like it was for a certain cat."

"Look who's talking." She mumbled, recalling that if it wasn't for his curiosity, she wouldn't be alive right now, "And anyway, I -"

She cut herself off as something caught her eye. At first, she was surprised and that melted away into mild ease at the familiarity. But then; dark suspicion. Johnny arched an eyebrow at her, turning his head to follow her gaze, and regretting it instantly. A couple were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, entering a sleazy diner not far from where they stood. Nny tensed in irritation and looked back to Izzy.

"Just how did you know Devi would be here?"

Izzy blinked back to the present and stared at him in confusion, "Devi?"

"I assume by your timing, you intended to find her here." He nodded over his shoulder again.

In truth, Izzy had never actually seen Devi. All contact had been through technology. It honestly was pure luck and chance that she'd been there. But… "It wasn't Devi I was looking at."

Before he could question her, she had darted across the street and was peering through the window of the diner, cheeks rosy with annoyance and the cold. Rolling his eyes, he followed her. What was the relevance of this? Devi sat at a table with a strongly built male of some attractive nature. As far as Nny was concerned, it was infantile observing the couple like this. And it made him uncomfortable. Romance in general did. It was a pointless fantasy created by those too afraid to be alone. Unfortunately, Devi fitted that category it seemed…

"Are you satisfied?" he sighed in boredom, casually leaning against the window.

Izzy was glaring at the couple, "You never said _who_ she was dating…" she snapped.

"Because I didn't care to find out." He replied bluntly.

That was true, she thought, "I don't believe this."

"And what's that?" he sighed, wishing she'd get to the point.

Her cell phone was fished from her pocket and she started jabbing numbers violently, "Keep an eye on him, you'll see."

Figuring there was no harm in listening, Nny turned to look at the couple once more. Devi looked so happy in this illusion of bliss. He was glad she had some taste of imagination before her end. Not at his hand it seemed, but in general. But what was it about this man that seemed to rile Izzy so? Nny became aware of Izzy awaiting someone to answer her call, but as ordered he kept his eyes on the couple. Suddenly, the man inside indicated for the conversation to pause, as he too pulled out a phone, and answered it.

"Hi, Trent, how're you?" Izzy asked.

Nny allowed himself a smirk of intrigue. The stranger alongside Devi moved his mouth in greeting, his voice travelling out from Izzy's phone. Well, well… Trent, the persistent caller; the domestic; was this stranger. No wonder Izzy was so angry all of a sudden. Was Nny amused at this? He didn't know. But it did give him some satisfaction in this. A cheat. A rat, you could say. And such connections… It was almost too perfect, too well timed… And yet, yes, he was entertained by this. However, things suddenly turned awkward.

"Well, you want to hear what I'm wearing, just for you?" Izzy asked, lowing her voice seductively, making Nny arch an eyebrow quizzically and wondering why he was being subjected to this, she continued, "A tight, long-sleeved black top with a silk choker to draw attention to my throat, look a little lower and you might see something you'll like. And don't forget the new hair, short and swept to the side, you like that right?" Suddenly, her voice changed and she snapped back to blunt sarcasm, "Oh no I'm sorry, that's not me, that's the girl you're sitting opposite right now. My mistake, bye Trent."

Johnny allowed himself a smirk as across the room Trent's frame froze, hunching slightly. Devi looked at him questioningly, no doubt catching glimpses of the conversation here and there. Nny was about to make a comment of approval, when he noticed his company had vanished. Turning on his heel, her shadow could just be seen storming around a corner and into the nightly gloom. Grudgingly, he chose to follow. Times like these did strange things to a person after all. And it was all to intriguing to find out what.

* * *

Izzy gritted her teeth in rage, skidding into an empty street and throwing her fists against a solid wall. The sudden jolt of pain didn't bother her, in fact it relieved her. She did it again, but it gave little satisfaction this time.

_Maybe someone else's pain shall prove more useful… _

She froze. Such a quiet whisper that she wasn't even sure it had been there. Right at the back of her mind… No, it wasn't real. It was just where her thoughts were in anger, they weren't right. She wasn't thinking straight. Imaginary… To prove it to herself, she punched the wall again, this time the knuckles of her fist stinging as they grazed.

_How dare he, Izzy, doesn't he need punishment? I think we both know who can do that for us…_

"Izzy?" Nny pressed, pulling her to the present harshly.

She shook herself, suddenly uneased and jumpy. Anger and fear, a terrible mixture, "Please, Nny, I don't want to hear it right now." Internally, she shivered; I don't want to hear anything right now…

_Sorry to disappoint…_

**A/N:**

**So… Devi's new man turned out to be Izzy's boyfriend, Trent… How's that one going to go? And where did that little voice come from with Izzy? And will Nny hear them too? Or will he be having to much fun in watching how things play out? Let's see…**

**Sorry again for the long wait" Please review and I hope you liked it XD**


	7. Interesting

**A/N:**

**Voices, so many voices… XD**

**Also, if you like this, check out my Creepypasta fanfic 'Behind Closed Doors', I think it'll get a lot better with some feedback from you guys because you're awesome like that XD**

Johnny lay on the floor of his living room with his read against the skirting-board and legs up, resting against the wall. In his hand was a pen that was scribbling away as he wrote in his diary. Nothing of real value to him was being documented, there hadn't really been anything like that for a long time come to think of it. But nevertheless it was his diary and his mind and if he wanted to combine the two and write about the nothing that was happening than he damn well would.

_Dear Die-ary, Confliction seems to be as irritating as the weekly Tuesday sightings. And by the way, yes that did happen again. In addition though it has been almost two days since mine and Izzy's paths have crossed._

His jaw clenched and he found himself furiously scribbling out her name. Names were not permitted in his diary. Names meant memories and if he remembered someone he was meant to be avoiding for their safety or even his sanity then it would just be one big mess. Devi was 'the one that got away', Squee was simply known as 'Squee' for the reasoning that it wasn't his real name; so Izzy was not allowed a name either. Instead he replaced it with a side-note labelled 'the chance taker'.

And in fact it had actually been about two days since that night where Izzy had discovered the truth. And it had also been a fact that Johnny had no idea about the connection. Frankly, he didn't care. Sure he understood why Izzy would be upset, angry and let down; he just didn't feel it and didn't want to get involved. After all, the last time the two had tried to come to an understanding it hadn't exactly ended well. So when she had asked to be left alone, he had been more than obliged to listen. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere for a while, if she wanted to see him then she would know exactly where to look.

Giving up for the night, he slammed the book shut and tossed it away from him where a muffled thump told him that it had it the target of his bag across the room. Admittedly, he was bored. And with his the one who made such an effort to track him down wanted to be alone, he figured that it made sense to see someone who has not yet been corrupted by the scum of life. Not corrupted much anyway.

* * *

Squee curled up under the covers of his bed and clutched Schmee to him, eyes tight as he begged for sleep to come. Those weren't claws scraping behind his walls Daddy said, they were pipes; just like the creature under his bed wasn't real either. None of it was real. So he could sleep peacefully right? Surely Schmee was wrong, his parents weren't lying to him… right? And that sound of sliding wood and footsteps wasn't really there, right? Just like the tiny presence of a weight at the foot of his bed wasn't real either, right?

"Squee?"

The boy flinched and dared to peek through the gap in his sheets and saw his visitor, "Nny?"

"There we go, I knew you weren't asleep." He grinned, "Sorry to bother you, but I figured it's been a while." Johnny watched the boy sit up and let out a squeak of either agreement or unease, "How are you?"

"Um, okay I guess."

"Guessing is a start, at least you're honest about uncertainty." He sighed, "Unlike others who blatantly lie only to act in a way that says otherwise."

Squee didn't know what to say to that, and out of politeness looked up at the strange neighbour man, "And h-how are y-you?"

Johnny smirked at the innocent question, "Same as always, Squee, I'm existing. And that is good enough for now."

Feeling he had a right to know, the child lowered his eyes and shifted a little, "I-Izzy came back a few days ago."

"I know. I've met with her. Although as of late we've kept distance."

"She was here yesterday, but she wasn't as fun as normal." He mumbled.

"How so?" Nny asked, feeling irritated that she was letting a child see her own sufferings.

"Oh she was still nice to me and played games, but she was quiet. And when I went to use the bathroom, I saw her downstairs sitting like this." The boy demonstrated putting his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, telling something invisible to 'shhh'.

Johnny arched an eyebrow, "Interesting…"

* * *

_You can't stay hidden forever Izzy…_

This was driving her crazy. Why was it so hard to control her thoughts all of a sudden, it was like someone else was talking. But it was her, she was sure of it. And sometimes, it spoke perfect sense, others it just irritated her. Frankly that was more frustrating than the recent events with Trent. To be honest, as she sat on the bed of her motel room she understood that it had been a long time coming. And she figured that even though it seemed cowardly, it was better to have the separation via an event instead of just pointless conversation. Because then there was more of a reasoning behind it other than the ever famous excuse of 'just because…'

_But you're angry, aren't you? You're not upset, but there's an anger…_

Was that true? Maybe… Is that why she didn't want to see anyone just yet? So that she didn't end up taking it out on the wrong people? That was possible. She was lucky with Squee last night; it had been such a sudden call from his father that she almost said no. But she couldn't leave that little boy without someone to watch over him. So she agreed, and put on a good act that her inner musings weren't as loud as they were. In her opinion, she got away with it.

_Did you, Izzy, are you sure…?_

"Yes I am!"

Her hands clamped over her mouth, feeling foolish for answering aloud. And it just brought back too many memories. Maybe she was just tired. Physically and mentally. Tired of the whole damn thing. And as for Johnny, something was stopping her from seeing him. Maybe it was the unavoidable smugness that he would have about it; or perhaps it was the scolding nature he would have about pressing into other peoples business.

_Both, and won't it just make your blood boil…?_

Doing her best to put the thoughts behind her, Izzy lay down and curled in on herself, clenching her eyes shut and begging for quiet. Tomorrow, she decided, tomorrow she would see Johnny and… Do what? She didn't know. But the last thing she wanted was to go back to ignoring one another and finding that a year has passed to no improvement.

But as she drifted off into a heavy, yet unnerving sleep that sent her heart racing, a pain in her temples. And yet, it didn't stop her fading into the gloom. As she did so, oh so faintly she could hear a thumping as if someone was knocking her door, someone calling her name. But she ignored it. She was just too tired of the world right now. Even as the sound of the weak lock snapping out of place echoed around her, footsteps following, she continued in sleep.

* * *

_Wake up, Izzy… Someone's been very impatient with you… You should see what he's done…_

Groggily, Izzy forced her eyes open and found that she had changed position… and location? She was sitting atop a grimy dumpster that was horribly damp. Izzy blinked herself awake and pushed away from the wall she was rested against. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but found that the action made them sting, a watery residue being the culprit clinging to her fingers. She stared and her heart raced. Red. Her hands were dripping with still warm scarlet liquid. Her clothes were spattered with the stuff, seeping down to the dumpster lid she sat on and trickled down to the ground. Little squeaks and whimpers of panic sounded from her throat at she leant forward. Instantly, she snapped backwards against the wall once more, a panicked shriek escaping her.

Laying on the ally floor, was the hacked, unrecognisable remains, of an elderly man. His face lay buried in the dirt, blood pooling at his torso and neck. A blade stood prominent in his shoulder, almost like it was trying to catch her attention. And then she noticed something was for some reason, no matter for trivial it may seem it still made her sick; his shopping bags were still clutched desperately in his hands.

"H-help…" she whispered, her throat not permitting her to speak any louder.

A voice not far off made her grunt in fear, "Help? Help is such a strange word, Izzy."

"Nny?" she breathed, looking at the entrance of the ally where his thin form was waiting from. Slowly, he advanced towards her, making her freeze in place, "Nny why did you do this?"

He flashed her an irritated, if slightly curious look, but didn't answer. Instead, he just crouched over the old man, gripping the blade-handle and wrenching it free of the body. The man shifted from the effort, only to splash sickeningly back into the scarlet pool. Izzy knew that Nny did this, she'd even seen him in action the night they met; and the aftermath. But this was something else all together.

Clearly she wasn't going to get an answer from him, so she tried another, "Why did you bring me here?"

For almost an entire minute, he just stared at her, spinning the knife in his hand, spattering her with more blood and making her shiver. But finally, he spoke. Calmly and cruelly, "It's been a long time coming for you to see how the people of this world truly are."

She gagged, the metallic smell clawing at the back of her throat, "W-what?"

"Perhaps it was a little extreme, and thus pointless." He pondered calmly, "Pointless things should be forgotten; let's forget about it." His sudden volta in attitude made her shiver. But she couldn't help but agree that she did want to forget this sight. Nny tilted his head as he walked away, "Are you joining me?"

"Where are we going?" she muttered, voice still shaky.

"_You're_ going home. _I_ shall follow."

**A/N:**

**Nny, what mind games are you playing now? So many questions that shall be answered in time… Please review and I'll talk to you soon guys!**

**Don't forget to check out my Creepypasta fanfic while you're at it XD**


	8. Past Actions, Present Day

**A/N:**

**So last time, Izzy awoke to find herself next to a murder victim, blood covered her and who should be near but Nny… Why did he bring her there? Why did he do it? Well that'll be answered pretty soon, it's Nny after all, you never know what to expect. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I guess everything that had to be said here was done so swiftly… **

**Onward readers!**

When Izzy had awoken to find herself in the middle of a bloodbath, of course she had been terrified, confused and angry. The minute she had gotten back to the motel room she had locked herself in the bathroom, gripping the sink for support as she forcefully emptied the content of her stomach. A cold sweat clung to her as she shivered. Why had Nny done that to her? Why had she been made to see that? What could have possibly been going through his mind when he did that?

She could hear him outside the door now, waiting. Throat burning from the stomach acid, she forced herself to talk, "I always knew what you do, Nny, but that didn't mean I ever, _ever_ wanted to see it."

"Then that's both naïve and ignorant." He muttered.

"I was happy with that!" she snapped, "Why the fuck did you take me there? Was it some sick way of making me forget about what happened the other day? I was fine!"

_No you weren't, Izzy… You're angry, let it out…_

"Because it's always about you." He mused, rolling his eyes from the other side of the door.

"Don't you dare!" she spat as she started up the shower and removing her blood-spattered clothes, ignoring the whispers in her mind, "Maybe _you_ who stirred this up for a distraction because it's pretty damn obvious that you're angry at Devi for meeting someone else!"

There was a pause before he answered, "Explain, if you will, Izzy." A forced calmness made his voice strained, knuckles tapping lightly on the closed door.

Izzy let the hot water wash over her, the suds erasing the sight of the crimson, but not the feel of it. That, would be forever etched into her skin. Just as much as the scars along her stomach and chest that he gave her all that time ago. The scar when they met, the scars where he had tried to snap her out of her mind-prison, the marks on her shoulders where she had forced the figures of the doughboys through her skin. They all remained. And now they were joined by the invisible burns left by another's life source.

_He wants an answer, Izzy… Why not tell him what you think_

Over the noise of the water running, Izzy elaborated for him, "I get it now! The secrecy, you trying to stop me from finding out what happened, getting so defensive and threatening when I mentioned it! You were just trying to pretend she didn't exist because you were angry at her for moving on! So you figured that creating this mess would distract you! Well I hope you're happy!"

There was a wall shaking crash as Johnny kicked the lock open, sending the door swinging back, the handle denting into the plaster. Izzy jumped, slipping on the wet plastic of the shower and flattening her back against the wall. Knowing where she was, Nny chose to grant her _some_ privacy and leave the shower curtain in place. Instead, he stabbed his smooth blade through the waterproof fabric, the gleaming tip halting inches away from Izzy's forehead.

Picturing her surprised, fearful expression, Johnny lowered his voice, "Don't judge me so blindly, Izzy, when you are just as flawed as I." The knife retracted and the sound of his leaving footsteps echoing around the bathroom, "I'll leave you to it…"

_It'll never end, Izzy, don't let yourself stew in anger… let it out…_

* * *

Unfortunately, the words rang true. For Nny didn't leave her to it, and it truly didn't end. That night, Izzy curled up and tried to forget the image of that poor old man, how he'd never get home to a family, never end his life with loved ones… She fell asleep with that whispering muttering to her softly. It was like an old friend trying to comfort her, and yet she'd never wanted to be further away from something so much, not since the last time anyway.

But it was a troubled sleep she fell into, constantly feeling like she was being watched. The burning paranoia licking at the inside of her skull and locking her in darkness until there was no way out. But she was still semi-conscious of her surroundings. Izzy could feel herself moving, or being moved, she couldn't tell which. But what she was certain of was the muffled sounds of yelling, crying… and the warm rush of liquid that covered her.

_Tut,tut… Look what's happened this time, Izzy…_

Taking in the foul, coppery smell, Izzy gasped and shot upwards, a whimper of fear escaping her. This wasn't her room. This wasn't the motel. Hell, this wasn't even the ally way from earlier. In fact, this was somewhere new all together. Nothing was familiar at all. And yet, the most horrific sense of déjà vu was suffocating her. The small, the oddly damp warmth of her arms and clothes… The body.

_Again, Izzy, it happened again…_

Shaking the sneering voice away, her body trembled. This body looked younger than the one before. More her age, possibly a bit older by a year or two. But there was something familiar about the motionless male. He lay face upwards; flat and lightless eyes staring right at her as if begging for help… or mercy. As before, a dagger stood embedded in his body. This time in his chest, blood leaking from his clothes where more puncture wounds lay in his stomach and shoulders, a thick scarlet line across his neck…

_Take a closer look…_

She obeyed, leaning forward, holding her breath as she examined the scarily familiar features, "T-Trent?" she breathed, daring to touch the corpses shoulders, "Trent, wake up…"

"It's hard to wake the dead, Izzy, despite what the movie's may tell you."

She turned and like the past three times, saw Johnny standing over her, the same intrigued and patient expression on his face as before, "Nny… Tell me you didn't…"

He did one better and didn't say anything. However, something else that only she could hear did.

_Are you angry, Izzy? You must be… Let it out… Let the anger free…_

**A/N:**

**That escalated quickly… Well sorry again for the short chapter, but I hope it was good enough XD Ah Trent, such an ass in life and now **_**you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you**_**… Sorry, couldn't resist the Creepypasta quote, lol XD**


	9. Dark Truth

**A/N:**

**Well, let's see how things play out this time…**

Johnny had made the choice to take Izzy back to his house instead. Unlike him, Izzy _could_ be caught. So where better to take her? It wasn't in the mind of protecting her from the past events, it was more the idea that he was far too fascinated with her reactions to them and didn't want something as trivial as police getting involved. So he'd forced her along, an absent minded smirk on his face. Her expression had been almost too amusing for him.

On the other hand, Izzy couldn't stop shaking. Why did he do that? What had he to gain from it? Sure Trent had been a rat but that hadn't meant that she, or anyone, had wished him dead. Had Johnny just used the other night as an excuse to get rid of him, so that he could get to Devi maybe? This was twisted even for him and Izzy wasn't sure that she believed that, or rather she didn't want to. After sitting down and collecting her thoughts, she finally dared to speak.

"What were you thinking, Nny?"

"I think a lot; give me a specific time." He returned coolly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why did you kill him? Why did you kill any of them?"

"I kill a lot of people; give me a specific time."

At the deliberate repetition, Izzy stood up and shoved him harshly. Fury burning through her at his avoidance, "Stop it and answer me!"

He narrowed his eyes and felt his fingers itch, reaching for his blade and readying it to dart forward. Physical contact was not something he appreciated and especially not in a way like this. Izzy took full notice of the weapon and backed away. Something dug into her thigh and she was surprised to find her own weapon in her pocket. It called to her… And she obeyed…

Nny arched an eyebrow, interest peaking. This wasn't what he expected. Or may it was and he was waiting to see where it went? He wasn't exactly sure but it was definitely interesting. And so, he didn't see the harm in feeding it.

"What made him so special? You can't be serious in claiming you actually felt something for him besides anger and betrayal?"

"That doesn't mean I wished him dead!" Izzy spat, taking a slash with the blade towards him, to which he easily avoided. Too much range, not enough concentration. "And neither did Devi!"

"Oh I see, you didn't want one of the _obvious_ liars so you were willing to pass him off onto her. How typical." His own weapon darted outwards.

"She can take care of herself; and so can I!" she clenched her free fist around his to stop the attack, shoving him away, "I wasn't passing him onto her! She could do with him what she see's fit, I was cutting him out like I've done with all the other crap in my life!"

Anger taking over her, she thrust the knife outwards and didn't even care that she missed, swinging her fist and punching him forcefully on the shoulder. Taking advantage, the blade swung upwards. Nny tilted his head to the side a fraction to avoid it. Anger brought out so much more life in her than even he expected. It was a sight to see, but slowly loosing its fascination. Wasn't the death of that fool doing both girls a favour as well as the boy? They were rid of a scuttling little rat that infected all it touched; and Trent was free from the guilt he may possibly feel. Not to mention Nny felt pleased that a personal irritation was not gone but that was another matter.

"I'm curious, Izzy," he growled, ducking from another attack and pointing out his own weapon out and deliberately near-missing her so that she would take a step back out of surprise, "What qualities did that infection posses to lure you to him? I'm sure there must have been something _once_, fake nevertheless but _something_?" Another stab towards her, forcing her against the wall, "Do tell."

_Tell him… Tell him… Tell him…_

That was it. Izzy swallowed the last of her restraint and glared at him, "Because he reminded me of you!"

Her arm flew out and she felt a pang of satisfaction as the metal sliced lightly against his cheek, leaving a small graze, but by no means removing the questioning anger in his eyes; "What?"

Was that true? She thought in momentary panic. It was too late to turn back now, and it had to be said. "He was distant, obviously he had a way of messing with my judgment, he had a twisted sense of humour and I didn't know where I stood with him. Sure sometimes he had moments when we talked and I thought things were going somewhere, but the next second it goes right back to the start. Remind you of anyone?" When he didn't answer or even move, she continued, "And apparently you're both bastards!"

Shoulders hunching in resentment, he forced himself to speak, "You'd really compare me to that cowardly worm that even the maggots won't feast on?"

_Tell him Izzy, you're doing so well…_ "Yes! Yes I would!"

To her surprise, Nny smirked wryly and lowered his weapon, "Well, if that's the case, then you must wish me dead too."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your motives, Izzy. For you see, you're no better than I now."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for riddles?" she yelled.

"Then I'll be clear. I didn't kill Trent, or old shopper. You did."

_He knows, Izzy… Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you realise this sooner?_

Bile rose at the back of her throat, "What?"

His smirk widened, "So angry, with no way of releasing it, letting it build so forcefully… But when you slept, it was free to take over it seems. First just practicing on others, and then daring to take care of the cause. But you missed just one factor. You only killed what _reminded_ you of the cause."

"You liar! I'm not a murderer! Wouldn't I remember if I killed people?" _I remember Izzy, we did well… _"I couldn't have…"

Memories flickered past. The burning rage and isolation swarming her in a blanket as she drifted to sleep. The sudden chill of night air, but unable to open her eyes to find the source. Waking in a puddle of warm, yet chilling, scarlet. Marks of struggles that didn't happen. Everything made sense, yet was so wrong!

_It's not wrong, Izzy, you never did anything so right… _

"I couldn't have…" she repeated, feeling weak and trembling, "No, you told me you killed them! You said it was you!"

"You're ability to judge sickens me. But if you recall, I never actually admitted anything."

"Then why not tell me before!"

"I've got nothing better to do with my time evidently," Nny shrugged, "than to investigate the midnight wonders of an unconscious killer. It's fascinating, I must say. So what's the matter Izzy, are you more scared of what you're capable of, or that you won't be able to finish the job awake?"

_That's a good question, Izzy, he's offering you a chance to finish him… He turned you into this… Because of him you didn't fix your mind as securely as you thought… Because of him the last two opened the pathway for me… Why not end him? Then you'll be free… Awake and do it yourself, or asleep and I'll do the task for you… I'm flexible…_

Izzy covered her hears and muffled a scream. It was mostly rage talking, but she didn't care, "I hate you! And you know what else I've got to say on the subject?" she asked harshly as she moved away from him and heading towards the front door, grabbing the handle as if it was her life, she wanted these next worse to sting, forcing each one maliciously, "You. Are. Wacky. In. The. Head!"

His eyes glazed over in an undeniable fury, right eyelid twitching slightly at the word, "What did you just call me, Izzy?"

_Tell him again… _

Feeling a bizarre mixture of satisfaction and fear, she opened the door and stepped through, feeling the need to shout it once more before slamming the door and running blindly into the open, "_Wacky_!"

**A/N:**

**Oh, now if there's one thing you never do, is say the 'W' word in front of Nny, let alone all him it. Run Izzy, run!**


	10. Reaching Out

**A/N:**

**Voices, insults and running. Izzy is not having the best time is she? Onward with the reading folks! XD**

_That was a brave move Izzy, I'd keep running if I were you…_

"Shut up." Izzy muttered, blood pumping in her ears as she raced down the streets.

_Or maybe you should stop and turn back, face him?_

"Shut up!"

_It's not me you're angry with Izzy… Why don't you let it out again…_

"I'm not a murderer! You made me do it!" Izzy ducked around another corner and behind what seemed like a café. Finally out of sight, she collapsed against a dumpster, panting with exhaustion. She couldn't believe that she had said those things to Johnny. Of all the things to call him, she'd called him wacky. And comparing him to Trent too was so unjust she could hardly register it. It hadn't been true, had it? No matter how much she tried to tell herself that, she couldn't agree. Trent had been distant, suddenly opening up and talking as an equal only to dismiss her and push her away in both the literal and figurative ways. She was on a constant battleground. And things were no different with Nny. But there was one difference. With Nny, she enjoyed the frustration and confusion it brought her. She saw it as a challenge and not a hindrance. Much like the way she liked to think her stubbornness irritated and humoured him. But she knew that it was a line she wasn't meant to cross, yet she jumped right over in how she put it.

And there was one thing she was certain of. No matter what she said before; she did not hate him. I t made her flush with anger to think this, but she doubted she could ever hate him.

"What are you?" Izzy demanded.

_You killed, I assisted. _

"What are you?" she repeated forcefully.

_Take a guess…_

"Doughboys?"

_Nope._

"Nail Bunny?"

_I'd like to say you're close but that would be a lie._

"Just fucking tell me!"

_No need to be rude. Okay, I'll tell you. But I'm not so sure you're going to like it…_ The voice was so harsh, but entertained. _Let's just say as of now, you are now on a personal level with your instability. _

"That doesn't make sense." She hissed.

_Actually it makes perfect sense. You see, you've been very angry lately, for a long time in fact. Let's face it, you've been lost in it. How long has that lasted, Izzy? Just over a year? Why is that? The isolation you experienced after moving away, the regret when that boy lingered at your side or vice versa, lets not forget the longing for something more and the anger at being so easily forgotten… You're angry at yourself, Izzy, you're angry at them all; you're angry down to the core. I'm just helping you unleash it. It's not good for your health you know, keeping it locked up like this._

Izzy sank to the ground at the mockery the voice bestowed on her. Anger, isolation, frustration, fear… instability. Insanity maybe? She didn't know. Yes, it was true, every word and she knew that. After graduation when she moved away, she had felt so alone, knowing that there was no scared soul that depended on her and no one watching over her and teaching her how to survive. When she met Trent, there had been some attraction to him, something familiar which she had only just managed to place earlier. But it was soon dead, but the fear of being alone again haunted her, so she stayed put. Regretting every minute. And that turned to anger.

Anger. Isn't that why she took up fencing? It was so that she could hold on to the past a little longer, keep that little skill to survival that she had been given. And it had taken so long to realise that she could actually just get up and go back. But there was always something holding her back, and the anger she felt for it was forced into suppression. Why should she succumb to it when there was no real gain? But seeing that the restraint had not only pulled her down, but the lives of two others, something just snapped.

_You're understanding now aren't you?_

Izzy gritted her teeth, "No one escalates that quickly."

_True. But your mind hasn't exactly been the most difficult of things to infiltrate now has it. After all, you've just named three more who were here before me…_

"I fixed it! Everything was back where it was meant to be! I… I fixed it…"

_Looks like you're wrong._

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Izzy."

Izzy snapped her eyes up at the shadowed figure looming over her. She screamed, only to have a firm hand slap over her mouth, another lashing downwards to grab her throat and force her to her feet. His pale face was contorted in rage as he forcefully slammed her head into the dumpster, her head colliding sickeningly against the metal. The whispers in her skull cackled wryly. As her vision came back into settlement, Izzy focused on the figure.

"Nny," she rasped through his grip, "Nny, help me it's-"

"Help?" he mocked, "Are you fucking serious?"

"V-voices, the voices a-are in my h-head and please -"

Johnny wanted to laugh. Sure voices made sense to him, and her hearing them too wasn't anything of a surprise. He figured that there must be something malfunctioning in her cranium. The sleep-murders being the major clue. But how could he be sure this was true, and not another pitiful excuse to spare her life? Not that he really cared, the blade in his pocked was calling to him, begging to be bathed in scarlet.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Izzy, surely you should know not to insult me at all."

"I'm sorry, it's not me I swear!" she sobbed, "Th-this voice it's making me do things and I-"

"Let me guess; it was the voice who made you say those things?" he asked sardonically.

She wouldn't lie to him, "No… No that was all me. And I'm not taking them back because that's really how I felt, but I honestly don't hate you."

"Is that meant to make me change my mind?" Nny demanded, nails digging into her throat.

"No." she shook her head as best she could, "It's not. I'm just… I…"

Nny waited impatiently. He watched as her eyes dart here and there, unfocused as if there was something he couldn't see distracting her. He'd seen it before, and the signs were loud and clear. She wasn't lying. But that didn't excuse her. He retracted his hand and let her fall back against the wall, eyes narrowed. Izzy drank in the air greedily. She didn't want to go through this again, she couldn't. She needed help.

_I'm all the help you'll ever get, Izzy…_

She whimpered as a fresh burst of panic rushed through her being. She tried to collapse backwards for support, but as she was so close to the wall anyway she simply bounced off of it and toppled forward weakly instead. Bumping against Nny's chest, her hands instinctively grabbing his shoulders for support. She felt too panicked about the echoing mockery inside her skull. Gripping onto any form of support she could get, Izzy forced herself to look at Nny desperately. He blinked in mild surprise, feeling his skin crawl at the sudden contact.

"Please, Nny, don't let this happen to me again…"

**A/N:**

**I wonder how Nny is going to react to that one. It's Nny, so who knows really. Until next time! XD Don't forget to review!**


	11. Overtaking, Overhearing, Overbearing

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait again! XD**

**So Izzy's on the brink of insanity thanks to that voice, and Nny has a choice to make. But will he help her after being called the 'W' word? Read on to find out.**

Nny had contemplated his actions carefully. In his past experience, he could tell when someone was creating fiction in order to save their own lives. Through all the shouting and tears and begging, there was always a glimmer of deceit in their eyes that always gave them away. A spark if you will. Yes, he figured, that was an accurate way of putting it. A spark as the last traces of hope rose to the surface as they actually believe that their lies will work. It's actually pretty amusing watching it drown in its own blood… But he digressed. He was aware of the signs. And it sickened him that as Izzy dug her nails into his shoulders and stared at him desperately, a rarity that was a stream of tears pouring down her cheeks… he didn't see it. In fact her eyes were practically dead. And as far as he was aware, the dead didn't have the energy to lie.

"Please Nny…" Izzy rasped.

Johnny kept his weapon aimed at her, anger still boiling under his skin, "On one condition. And answer me honestly, Izzy." He warned darkly, "Just how many times did you say… _that_ word?"

"I-I didn't mean it, you know I didn't I -"

His arms jolted upwards, snatching her hands away from him and falling limp at her side, "I'm not fishing for apologies, now answer the fucking question. How. Many. _Times_?"

Her eyes darted in thought, voice trembling so much she could barely get her words across, "T-twice, I think. Yes, two, but I didn't mean it, Nny, I promise you! _Agh!_"

Izzy's pupils dilated in shock as she felt the icy metal sink into her collar, scraping jaggedly against the shoulder blade. A cry of agony raked against her throat as he yanked the stained weapon back out into the open, "One." He snarled.

"Nny… please…_ Please!_"

At her final yell of desperation, another slash was delivered to her side, ripping savagely through her flesh, "Two." He finished, grabbing her hair to force her to look at him, "And don't call me Nny. Don't call me anything anymore."

The blade was twisted cruelly before being removed. Izzy felt her knee's give out as she sunk to the ground, curling in on herself as the scarlet pools clogged at her clothes. Nny panted for air as the adrenalin rushed through him. He'd angered her, and now they were even. There was no reason to stay. The voices she was hearing were her own problem now. As she reached pleadingly for him, he turned on his heel and left the ally way.

Her sobbing could be heard form the sidewalk, but he didn't stop. Clearly the voices were not going to be at ease, so why feed them with his presence? And as far as he was concerned, Izzy could handle herself. There was no need to act so infantile and desperate. He'd managed for far longer than she; she had no right to panic so. But this voice was something new. And new things fascinated him considering how predictable people were on a regular basis. Yet his choice was made. But still…

"Hey kid." He called, getting the attention of a young girl who looked barely past middle school, "You might want to give someone a helping hand back there."

The girl tilted her head, "Why don't you help, mister?"

"Help?" He smirked and carried on walking, taking note of the girl's curiosity getting the better of her as she peered around the corner and shrieked. Johnny let out a slow breath, "I just did."

* * *

He'd stabbed her. He'd asked her how many times she'd called him wacky as stabbed her the matched amount as payback. The pain had numbed at this point by some unknown attribute, but she still didn't hate him for it. Yes there was resentment, anger even, getting hurt in such a way was not a reasonable punishment for calling him a name. Yes, she understood that it upset him on such a deep level that she doubted she'd ever understand, but was turning the blade on her the way to go about it?

But this was Johnny she was referring to here. But, she needed his help. That voice was mocking her, taking over her. Deep down Izzy understood that there was nothing he could have done for her and begging like that wouldn't have helped. But… she wished it would. She wished that he'd been there for her. It was an internal battle she was struggling with. Half understanding his actions and half hating him for it. Had he killed her? She wasn't sure. Where am I? she thought.

_Wake up, Izzy, you'll never believe where we are. Wake up!_

Izzy gasped as she snapped her eyes open, taking note of the softness beneath her. A gut-wrenchingly familiar sound echoed around her, beeping rhythmically. She shivered from the unease as the closed off room, machinery linked up into her skin, came into focus. Recognition stirred inside her. Hospital? She was in hospital?

"W-what happened?" she stammered.

_He left you bleeding in the dirt. Are you honestly surprised? You're lucky that someone found you in time._

Izzy ran a hand over the stitching and bandage that wrapped around her shoulder and waist, a twinge of pain under the pressure. Flinching away, yet noting that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He'd gone easy on her.

"He didn't want to kill me."

_Are you so sure of that? You obviously don't remember how someone interrupted him before he could finish the job. Like I said, you were lucky. _

"Stop lying!"

_Why would I lie to you, Izzy? Haven't I done nothing but be honest with you? And all you've done is fear me. I'm just the part of your subconscious that's trying to help you unleash what's holding you back. Just think how much better you'll be if you let it out. The last time you really let the anger control you, didn't things turn out so much better?_

"When was that exactly?" she snapped.

_The day you shot the Doughboys, don't you remember?_

"That wasn't anger!"

_Call it what you want, Izzy. We know the truth._

"Why are you so obsessed with anger? What've you got to gain from it?"

_Gain? I'll tell you. You see when a person gets angry, they open themselves up for a darker influence. Not just you personally, let's not flatter yourself. It happens to everyone on this planet. It just so happens that your mind has been damaged before, a perfect place for me to settle. _

"Get the fuck out of my head!"

_And that's not the best part. I still haven't told you what I gain from this. I gain… a life._

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, a burning sensation starting to creep through her spine and to the back of her head.

_It means…_ Ad the burning increased, making the heart monitor beside Izzy cry out in panic. Suddenly, Izzy felt her lips move, but the voice was not hers. It was that things… "It means, goodbye Izzy."

* * *

Johnny sipped his coffee in the corner of the diner, not really thinking about much in particular but just enjoying the quiet for now. No guilt or worries plagued him, Izzy had been driven off and she would most likely get sorted out there. They had medication for internal voices right? There was no telling with today's technology and medication, but it amused him to think that there was. He didn't deny that she could hear something; it was more than possible for something of her own creation or even someone else's to slip in her mind from past damage just as easily possible as it was to get inside his. But he felt that there was no sense in thinking about it for long. It was done now, not his problem.

"How was Trent's funeral?" someone asked another from the table behind him, "That came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry, Devi."

He felt his ears prick at the topic of conversation. And at the familiar female voice that replied, "Don't be, it was a nice service and all, all things considered."

"You miss him?"

"Honestly? No. I can't put my finger on it but there was just something off about him. Anyway, I could see it lasting much longer."

"Fair enough." Her friend replied, clearly not one for empathy or reading social situations, "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You. How are you and stuff?"

There was a pause. But then, as Devi spoke once again, Nny could sense the honesty in her voice, "Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I mean sure, the past few years have been shit but at the end of the day, I'm doing really well."

At that, Johnny stood up and left the building, going unnoticed by all. It was a strange twist of emotions that were coursing through him at that moment. Irritation at how she can be so passive and completely ignore his existence so easily. But also… contentment that she was happy. Strong and wilful, she wasn't letting past actions rule her. He admired it, and knowing that she was doing well seemed to put something to rest in his mind. For once he hadn't completely screwed up someone's life. And he took enjoyment at that.

But… There was someone whose life he had screwed up. Not intentionally of course but when is that ever truly the case? Fuck this, he thought to himself, fists clenching in frustration. So, he mused, is this the part of my story where I change my mind and go and right the wrongs that are only partially my fault and save the day? Huh, I distinctly remember saying that I'm not a hero. And I stand by that. To prove his point, he stopped suddenly, allowing a man who was walking close behind him so collide forcefully into him.

"Watch where you're going!" the stranger demanded.

"Excuse me." He replied with a mixture of politeness and warning.

"Whatever, fag."

Nny smirked, lunging and gripping the insulter in a surprisingly firm headlock, single-handedly producing a blade from his bag and plunging it into the man's chest. As the blood pooled to the ground accompanied with a strangled groan of agony, Nny sighed. He'd proved his point. He was no hero. And yet, that kill did nothing for him. Shoving the writhing body from him, he carried on his way in time to hear the shocked cries of passers by, completely ignoring his presence.

"Such a disappointment…" he grumbled, kicking a stone down the street, "Maybe… Maybe I'm just killing the wrong thing this time…"

**A/N:**

**So the voice is taking over, and Nny is on the rampage, let's see where this going next time!**


	12. Mirror Image

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, work was really piling up and I wasn't really in the best mindset to write, but I'm back now and boy is this a good one, I hope, lol XD Read on readers!**

Johnny found himself strangely close to slashing this receptionists throat. All he wanted to do, was get into the ward where Izzy was being kept. But no, he had been stopped by some incompetent, high-pitched receptionist who clearly knew more about the chemicals listen on her eye-shadow then the workings of a computer. And now she had moved on to pointless questions that were irking him more and more by the minute.

"Are you a friend?"

"Not as of late."

"Are you a relative?"

"No."

"Are you a close family member?"

"That's basically the same question but worded differently. So no."

"Then I can't pass on the information, sorry."

"I know the information, I just don't have a location."

"Unless you're a family member I can't tell you anything."

Clenching his jaw, Johnny chose to swallow his pride just this once and arched an eyebrow as he spewed out the best lie he could muster, "Alright, you got me. I'm her second-cousin four times removed and I've been assumed dead for the past nine years and have come back when I heard that she was in trouble and now I'm being stopped so please tell me where she is."

There was a long pause as he panted with irritation from the lie and also from how uncooperative this woman had been. Frankly, he didn't expect her to believe him, who would? But he'd been surprised by moronic people before. And apparently this one was no different.

"Why didn't you say so before? I'll get right on that!" she giggled with an irritatingly high pitch.

"Well how kind of you…" Nny muttered, drumming his fingers on the counter and rolling his eyes.

She literally typed for five seconds before putting on the pretence of an apology, "Oh I'm so sorry, she was discharged about fifteen minutes ago. She said that she was going home."

His eyes narrowed, "Two stab wounds to the lower neck and stomach along with possibly schizophrenia… and she's allowed out within a matter of hours?"

"She made such a swift recovery."

"And that doesn't seem odd to you?"

"Should it?"

Johnny felt his blood boil with rage at the pure idiocy of this woman, but put on a strained smile and leaned a little closer, "Thanks for that information. By the way, you don't happen to know where the ward is for excessive bleeding is, do you?"

Mistaking his closeness for a flirtation, she too leaned closer and pointed down the corridor, "Straight down and to the left."

In the time she had to blink, Johnny had forcefully pulled out his pocket-knife, flicked the blade upwards and pushed it into the woman's jugular. Giving it a sharp twist before retracting it, he pushed her shocked, gasping form back into her chair.

"How lucky for you." He snarled, adjusting his jacket and walking away. And he couldn't help but let a smirk of satisfaction tweak at his lips as he reached the door and head the first surprised cry from another member of staff behind him.

It was getting dark by the time Johnny had walked around the block enough times to shake the anger from him, and feeling slightly proud of himself that he'd only felt the urge and given into killing three people on the way. Not that they hadn't deserved it. In fact he'd actually planned on getting around to them at some point, but due to recent events he'd been slightly distracted. So why not make up for lost time? Plus is served as something to get his mind off of the frustration from earlier.

He didn't know where Izzy was, or what had happened to her. And unfortunately, the case of 'out of sight, out of mind' was not working as well for him as he'd hoped. It hadn't worked for a long time. He still stood by his thoughts from earlier, perhaps he really was killing the wrong thing this time. So he did intend on finding the screwed up girl, but he'd wait until the next morning. Not that he planned on going home to rest up or anything like that. He was just in need to wash the weapons he'd used that day. And also to cleanse himself of the blood that had unfortunately spattered onto him here and there.

* * *

It was shadowed inside his house, but that's the way he liked it. Since he didn't have to pain the wall anymore, there wasn't much sense in installing extra lightbulbs when there was no need for extra light to see of he'd missed a spot. The eerie silence didn't bother him, it soothed him and allowed him time to think. And tonight was no different as he washed the scarlet from his wrists and brought back the gleam to the blades. However, as he stepped back into the living room, he sensed that something was wrong. But he felt a strange sense of contentment in it. Feeling they he was being watched, he set his features in stone, turning to face the figure sitting on the battered brown sofa.

"I'm not addressing Izzy, am I." he said, it wasn't a question and the figure knew that.

"Not anymore." It shifted, the light illuminating the familiar features of Izzy, but her bright eyes had gone. Now they were dark and cynical, hinted with entertainment, but also very familiar. Nny almost placed them as his own, but that was impossible, "She's gone."

"Again? Oh well, who am I talking to then?" he asked with deliberate passiveness.

"Why not come in and find out?"

The eyes narrowed as if concentrating on something specific. Suddenly, a sharp pain drove across the inside of his skull. Used to the fighting back of past victims, pain was something he was used to, but this was coming close to the time a bullet as smashed through his eye. Darkness started to swarm, he fought it with all his might. The stranger, for it definitely was not Izzy, set its eyes with more force and the burning increased. Johnny gritted his teeth in effort to stay in control.

"You can't kill me." He growled, "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Oh I know." It chuckled, "But who says I'm trying to kill you, _yet_?"

And with that, Johnny's knee's buckled, and he fell into a world of icy darkness… And yet, he still struggled against it. He wasn't going to end like this. It was something he would not allow. So he fought the cold and the shadows until he felt the ground beneath him. Snapping his eyes open he saw an empty vast of clouded sky above him. Sluggishly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and took in the new surroundings.

Doors, so many doors, just stood alone with no walls to support them. Everything else was bare. There was no other way to describe it. It was a barren wasteland filled with doors. Johnny wondered if this was another version of afterlife, not quiet heaven or hell but maybe something else. But, no, he didn't have that ironic sense of life that he had felt when he visited those places. This was so strange, and desolate it seemed. So where was he?

The answer came to him, by an all too familiar voice. His own. And yet, not once did his lips move, "You're in-between minds right now. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept."

Johnny got to his feet, "I'm familiar."

He turned to face the speaker. This speaker who matched his voice with perfect precision; and his eyes widened momentarily in surprise. There, leaning against one of the many door frames, was a painfully thin, tall figure with large eyes and tuffs of dark hair. For a second, Johnny searched for the frame of a glass or a mirror. Because this was certainly not what he had expected. He had not expected, to be looking at _himself_.

"Hmm," Johnny said, composing himself and scanning the doppelganger, "For some reason I thought I was shorter."

The double shrugged, "Your mistake."

"Let me guess, you take over Izzy's mind to get to me? Why is that exactly? I mean I know that her mind is easy to get into, even something as simple as the Doughboys could do it."

"You do not talk of my creators in such a way!" It spat.

"Creators? Oh so this is a revenge plot!" Johnny laughed dryly, "Are you that predictable?"

"They worked hard to make me understand that you are a traitor to them both by letting someone else get rid of them like a coward. So I figured, let's take on this girls insecurities, become what she both trusts and fears and morph it into anger to give me strength! Now look what I've become. Interesting, yes?"

"More like… insulting." He shrugged, "You really think I'm not above killing myself, even if I'm right in front of me?" He knew that the wording wasn't entirely full-proof, but he was trying.

"It's not something a mortal mind like yours is likely to understand."

"Mortal?" Johnny scoffed, "You clearly don't know me as well as you claim to. I've been to Heaven, Hell and back."

"Want to find out if you can do it again?" The tone turned devilish.

"By all means."

**A/N:**

**Well this a twist, I hope, lol. So the Doughboys created another being in preparation if they failed to manipulate Johnny, and now it came back to seek revenge on both he and Izzy since she was the one to kill them, not Johnny. If that makes sense, great XD But upon feeding Izzy's confusion and insecurities, it was become them and morphed into a figure of Johnny. It's Nny vs Nny! XD**


	13. Putting an End to It

**A/N:**

**Onward readers! Sorry for any typo's and stuff, it's like 3am here and I'm tired, lol XD**

Johnny had to admit that he did not expect to find himself. In both senses of the term. He did not expect to end up finding the source of this madness was a replica of himself, and he certainly did not expect to have to kill, well, himself either. It was at this moment that he appreciated the confusion and irony of the situation. But how to handle it? Normally it was he who made the first physical attack if his chosen victim had first delivered a verbal one. But didn't that mean that the impersonator would follow that stance? He wasn't sure. On the other hand, he didn't change his morals for anyone. And apparently that meant himself too. Again, Johnny appreciated the confusion and irony of the situation.

The doppelganger lightly kicked one of the doors open and reached inside, pulling out two, long blades that looked awfully familiar. Johnny recognised them as his own, the very ones that were left to soak in the bath in his house. He understood the concept of this mind-world. Memories, he noted, memories and items that held some sort significance to the subconscious. How dare he use something of his against him so! Johnny felt enraged at his own personal items being manipulated by an imposter.

"I'd offer you one, but fighting fair was never your forte." It stated bitterly.

"I play fair when it's required."

"Good point. And from my judgment… It isn't required today."

There was next to no time to react as the double darted forward, metal clanging harshly as they slashed outwards. They sliced effortlessly across Johnny's shoulder. He hissed in pain and stepped backwards in preparation. The second time the imposter darted, Johnny was ready, side-stepping and grabbing the attackers bony wrists. Adding pressure, he started to twist them so that the tips of the blades were now pointed at their wielder. The double ducked downwards and allowed himself to be pushed to the floor, laying on his back. Johnny use the position to try and force the metal closer to his attacker. However, the double expected this. Its legs bent, forcing its boots into Nny's stomach and kicking him forcefully upwards. Nny was thrown forward and flipped from the blow, landing heavily on his back and having not having enough time to recover before rolling to the side to avoid a stab to the skull.

Johnny took advantage of one of the blades being momentarily stuck into the ground, kicking out his leg to collide with the double's free arm. From the force, the double's extra knife fell and skidded across the ground. Finally Nny managed to get a grip on the handle and turn on his heel and aimed it at his opponent. They stood as a perfect mirror image. Straightened and poised with an aim to kill. Make a move, they both thought, just make a move…

The double smirked, "Don't tell me you're giving up…"

"Where did you get that idea?"

Before the words even left his lips, Johnny faked a dart to the right, but at the last minute dove in to the left, using his time wisely and plunging the weapon deep into the opponents waist, twisting it cruelly before wrenching it free. Instead of blood pouring from the wound, it was just a clear liquid with a grotesque smell that stunned Johnny into hesitating. That was all the give-way that the imposter needed. Gritting it's teeth from the agony, it span around and smacked the handle of the blade against Nny's cheek, sending him stumbling back.

"Why put up such a fight, Johnny?" it asked, voice rasping, "You've always wanted to kill yourself deep down, how is being murdered by yourself any different?"

A miscoloured bruise rose under Nny's eye, "I prefer to chose for myself when and where that should happen. Not some shabby look alike created by even worse interpretations of my mind."

"You know… I have a theory." It cackled, "You're not here for me. Naturally I'm here to end you, but isn't it odd that the best way I could reach you, the more effective way of grabbing your attention… was though her?"

"I have a bruised cheek and rib, along with a relatively slashed shoulder and you are, presumably, bleeding from the abdomen." Johnny noted, "Is this really the time for idle conversation?"

"You're avoiding the question. I could have infiltrated your mind and had thing over and done with in a day, yet you reacted so much more when she was involved. Why? Are you trying to redeem yourself Nny? Or perhaps you don't wish to be alone anymore since you realised that Devi is perfectly fine on her own? Is that it? One has gone and now you need another?"

"For someone who claims to be in my replica… you don't have talk some shit."

"I don't think so. And you know I'm right. Why not just kill her, Johnny? Why not stay in your _blissful _isolation and get rid of her? You tried with Devi, almost did it. And you know now that she's free of you mentally and emotionally, and therefore you don't want to get involved anymore. You're bored aren't you? Tell me, would you rather keep Izzy as a pet, or are you here to play hero just because you want to be the one to kill her?"

Johnny didn't answer. The rage hissed beneath his skin like steam. What exactly was this game? The reason he was putting up such a fight was because he didn't like that the Doughboys had managed to find this loophole. He didn't like that it was trying to make him sound like a child. And admittedly, he did not like that it was dragging other people into this. Yes he understood that this thing wanted revenge on him and Izzy for what happened to its creators, but this was a little dramatic don't you think?

"Devi is living her life for herself this time." He said finally, "And I have no interesting in interfering. It is very difficult for Izzy to do the same when things like you come along. And unfortunately, that normally means that I get dragged into it along the way. That is why I'm putting up a fight. Because if I get rid of you, then moving on will be so much easier."

It chuckled, a bony hand clenched over its leaking wound, "If you say so. But _if_ you get the chance to move on…" with its free hand, it took out a key and twirled it around, eyeing the hundreds of doors surrounding them, "…will you be alone?" It laughed again, "Why am I even asking, if anyone's moving on from this, it's me."

"I'll tell you one thing." Johnny spat, raising the weapon once more, "You're not fucking going anywhere."

The double grunted as it's wound was torn open a fraction more, ignoring the pain so deliver a swipe that left a jagged rip along Nny's neck. They were practically matched in strength and will. It seemingly went on forever and fatigue was building greatly. Blood and foul smelling liquid splattered across the woodwork of the doors. It went on and on. The urge of one to eliminate the traces of the past, and the determination of the other to carry out its superiors last wishes. But one thing was certain. Both were not giving up. That is… until the last lethal blow was delivered.

Warm damp pooled across the floor. The victim stared blindly up at the victor, "How…?"

The victor panted, a twisted smile spreading across their face with the key in hand, "Well, it looks like we're both moving on now…"

* * *

Izzy gasped for air and sat bolt upright as if she'd awoken from a nightmare. She took in her surroundings and instantly recognised them as Nny's living room. Yet she didn't remember how she got there. Her temples throbbed as she tried to remember. A closed off space… Trapped there by a tall, thin figure. The voice. It was… Johnny? No, it wasn't him. It couldn't have been. How had she gotten out of there? Did someone open a door? No, it couldn't have been Johnny that had put her in there to start with. It was that voice trying to mess with her. Yeah, that was it. Right? She knew that because the Johnny she was laying on the floor, face down and motionless.

Quivering from tiredness and fear, Izzy pushed herself onto the floor and rolled him over, holding his head in her lap as she shook his shoulders, "Johnny? Come on wake up!"

"Shouting at a corpse usually doesn't have much positive results, Izzy. You're lucky this time."

Izzy flinched at the sudden voice echoing inside her mind once more. But it was different this time, it was… familiar. No, it couldn't be. He was with her here, looking so peaceful. Not a single muscle moving let alone speaking. This voice was in her head like before, "What?"

"You remember the in-between world I assume, being caught in two minds at once is not as bad as it seems, I don't know why you complained about it so much."

Two minds? Was that… "No, no I'm not falling for this again!" she cried, "I don't know what the hell you are but enough is enough!"

"I agree, and that's why I took the liberty of ending it. That shows how grateful you are. But it's been a long few days so I'll let it slide this time."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Oh the usual fight to the death that you experience. And then some time looking through doors until I found yours and now there you are. Enjoy your sleep?"

"But… why aren't you awake?"

"If I knew that, then I'm sure that I'd be doing the opposite."

Anxiousness made her heart pound. She didn't trust this, "How do I know you're Johnny? How do I know this isn't another mind-game?"

"The lack of taunting and forcing the committing of murder would be a good sign. But then again, it's a good question. I guess you'll have to trust me."

Izzy sensed an opportunity, "Didn't you always tell me not to trust you?"

"Yes. Yet you continue to do so which annoys me greatly."

That sold it for her. If this was a trick, then the voice would have denied that and begged for trust; or it would have agreed but instead of stating a fact say something insulting like 'it's different now' or something like that. This was totally honest. And the Johnny she knew was always honest. Brutally so more often than not. But honest all the same.

"C-can you get out?"

"I'll figure it out. In fact I'm pretty sure I can right now, there's just something I want to see first."

"What's that?"

"Something." He repeated as if that was the end of the matter, "But with the way our luck has been going lately, I may be here longer than expected."

She never wanted this. Sure, it wasn't her fault and she had no control, but guilt still ate at her, "I'm sorry, Nn-" she stopped herself just in time, remembering what he had ordered of her not long ago, "I mean, Johnny."

There was a pause and for a second, she thought she'd lost him. But finally he spoke, "Nny. It's okay for you to still call me Nny."

Her hands brushed the scraggly hair out of his face, the body still motionless and cold, "When do you think you'll wake up?"

"I'm not asleep, I'm unconscious. There's a difference."

"You'd still be waking up." She pointed out, trying a hand at humour.

"…Don't remind me…"

**A/N:**

**Yay for Nny! Come on, he had to win that, right? That thing was created by the Doughboys of course it's not going to last long, lol XD But now he's trapped between his and Izzy's minds, and what does he want to see before getting out? Until next time. Only two chapters to go now! **


	14. Wonders of the Mind

**A/N:**

**There's going to be a question at the end of this that you readers need to answer in order for me to complete this story with the final chapter. Read well, and I can't wait to hear your answers.**

Izzy hooked her arms under Nny's motionless body and dragged him across the room and through one of the doors where she had discovered a bedroom. It was covered in dust from the lack of use and the sheets crisp from no one ever slept beneath them. Johnny was pretty light so it didn't take much to get him there. In truth, she knew that he most likely wouldn't be happy with the idea of being on a bed when coming to, but she refused to just leave him there on the hard floor until who knows when. It was strange seeing him like this, the last time was back when she'd awoken to find now only herself vastly wounded but him also and she'd had to call an ambulance. Naturally, she didn't want to think about that. But at least he'd woken up quickly.

It had been almost an hour since she'd heard his voice inside her head. From experience she knew that he would not be able to feel or see her, or even hear her unless he first made contact. She didn't understand what this 'something' Johnny had to see before he could allow himself to rejoin the living, but she hoped that if helped him. She listened to the silence and breathed it in. It was beautiful. She still didn't understand why the voice had haunted her so, or why it had momentarily taken the form of Nny; but by the sounds of it, he knew perfectly well. Whether he'll tell her however, she wasn't sure if he would bother repeating himself just for simple explaining. But for now, she was just happy with the quiet.

She adjusted Nny's head on the pillow, and delivered a light kiss on his forehead, "Thank you, Nny."

* * *

Johnny wondered around the mass of doorways with great interest. After finishing that impostor hacking the body beyond all recognition, he'd taken his leave. Johnny had always wondered what it would be like to kill himself, and now he got his wish. Granted not in the sense he expected, but he took what he could get. Point being, there was only one Johnny C, and he would be awakened from this limbo as soon as he found what he was looking for. And what that was, he assumed he'd know when he saw it.

If he came across a door that belonged to Izzy, he wouldn't linger but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't stay long enough to get an understanding. Such as if he saw a room filled with pictures from a specific age of hers, he's gander at them, then leave. However, coming across his own rooms he was far more passive. But that was only because there was not much of relevance to him.

He remembered little of his past. He recalled that perhaps his parents might have been killed, but if that was by himself or another, or even if it was true or not, he wasn't sure anymore. Maybe he'd just thrown away so much clutter in his mind over the years of killing and painting that he had no need for them. In fact, the more he saw, the more he realised that it didn't matter to him if he knew his past or not. Because it would not change anything of the present. That is, until he found himself wondering about a darkened area where the sky was a glorious blackness and the doors lay in shadows. Only when he pressed his face against the doors did he see little markings on them. There were no handles on them and no way to force his way in. Repressed memories, he noted.

There were only two doors. One covered in elaborate and eccentric looking paintings, chipped here and there over time but still enough to make him pause in admiration. The other was just as worn, but still as inaccessible as the first. This time, instead of paintings, were a group of stick figures scratched jaggedly into the wood. Two were taller than the others. It looked a little like a family. Two parents, and three children, one with a skirt to represent a female. Brothers and sister? The middle child, a boy, had a line beneath it as if to signal him out. Nny traced his thin fingers over it and stiffen his jaw. Both of these doors made sense to him. The figures were his past, the paintings were his muse.

But there was no way to see either of them. They were sealed shut, no way in, under, through or around. Curiously, Johnny pressed his ear against the muse door. His creativity and artistic loss so near yet so far. He couldn't hear a thing, just the solid density of the door. Next he leaned against the family door, his past. Again, he couldn't hear much, only the faint sounds of voices that meant nothing to him. The words said were unclear, and if didn't make him feel anything inside.

"I guess there's some memories that don't want to be found." He sighed, "And there's no sense in me saying that I don't want to find them, because I have found them. But, actually seeing them doesn't matter. After all, knowing about then won't change the now. And right now… meh, I can't complain." He shrugged, a twisted smirk pulling at his cheeks as he felt a shadow sneak him away.

Johnny relished in the dark before allowing his eyes to blink open in a sickly sense of refreshment. He hated the feeling of waking up, because now it took a moment of frustrating concentration to piece together what had just happened. But the memories of the Doughboys creation, its death, the doors and his return came back in seconds. It was real. He didn't move, only his eyes which darted around the room and he recognised it as one of the unused rooms in his home. Izzy must have brought him here in some intention of comfort. Not a bad thing, he figured, but what was this weight on his shoulder? He glanced downwards and arched an eyebrow at the sight. The very… conflicting, sight.

Izzy was sound asleep, leaning into him, although not actually touching him. She'd noted that he did not like contact, and thus while he was lay atop the covers, she was underneath. The duvet had formed a barrier between them, so that although she lay with her head rested on his chest and hand placed near his, the layers of fabric made them seem separate somehow. He could still feel her weight, and the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed, but in a way he appreciated the gesture. With his free arm that wasn't pinned by her, he slowly reached over and lay a hand on her head, patting her hair absentmindedly. She wasn't a bad girl. She was more trouble for him than she was worth, and it would be so easy to end her there and then to stop all risk of anything like this happening again. But, for now, he was just enjoying the peace and quiet. She would awaken soon, so he planned to make the most of it.

"Yes." He said, mind wondering to the moments prior at the doors, "Yes I guess I really can't complain…"

* * *

Izzy had burned scarlet when she awoke and realised how her sleeping form had shifted. But that was made worse by the fact that she'd awoken to his very much alive form and forcefully locked her arms around his neck in joy. Only to pull away instantly.

"Sorry," she muttered, but grinned all the same, "I'm just so glad you're okay!"

"I admit it's a pretty positive factor for me too." He smirked, "I take it you're well?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." She wanted to thank him, but he'd only reject it, "And you? What happened in there?"

Johnny stood and stretched his arms, "In a strange turn of events I actually had an interesting epiphany."

Izzy followed suit, standing but folding her arms quizzically, "Anything to do with what that voice was?"

"It was-" he cut himself off. Unsure of how she'd react to being told that the figure looked like him. But something told him she already knew. Interesting, he thought, she must me more trustful that I first thought or she lost a few notches of sanity in there, "It was a creation of the Doughboys. It wanted us both to pay for before. Me for disobeying them both, and you for killing them. A little cliché if you ask me but then again so is an insomniac with a bedroom conveniently set up…"

"And it's-"

"Gone? Yeah I'm pretty sure, just a memory behind a door now." He wasn't reassuring her, he was just stating a fact.

She smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't have come back here then none of this wouldn't have happened."

"That's true." He shrugged, not noticing that the brutal honesty both irritated and dejected his company, "But it is certainly something to write in the diary."

"That's one way of putting it." She admitted, but something was still eating at her, "Do you… Do you want me to leave? It seems I just cause trouble and I guess that, I don't know, I want to see you because you're my friend and… I do miss you." She hated herself for being so crap with words. She wanted to stay close to him because after all that time away, she did miss being around him, but if this was to happen again, she wasn't sure she could manage it, "Just tell me what to do."

Johnny tilted his head at her. Was she really that incompetent that she couldn't choose? Or was there something else? After talking to his doppelganger, he understood it was a strange topic to brush on. Yes, it was interesting having her around and there was still that promise she made to Squee… But was having her stick around really worth it if she chose to leave again later?

"Honestly, it's your life and I've refrained from taking it thus far, so don't abuse that by making someone else handle it." He stated, taking a wary step closer, "But I have to ask you, Izzy, and you may only pick one answer that you must stick with."

"Okay." She breathed, preparing herself.

He looked at her determinedly and held his hands behind his back, wide eyes narrowing challengingly, "Are you going to stay, and stay for good. Or are you going to leave, and not come back?"

**A/N:**

**I'VE GOT TWO ENDINGS PLANNED! IT'S UP TO YOU READERS TO CHOOSE WHICH ONE!**

**I hope that got your attention! Yes I have one ending where she stays, and one where she leaves, but I have no idea what one to use. So leave a review or a PM and the winner will be posted soon!**


	15. The Final Choice

**A/N:**

**Well the vote was practically unanimous! XD And sorry about the confusion, I am planning on posting the alternate ending too, I just forgot to mention that in the last chapter, lol, sorry for the scare XD So here is the official ending to this story, and the alternate one will be up soon. Enjoy!**

"Izzy?"

She jumped from her thoughts and looked down at the little human bundle that was curled beneath the sheets. Squee had been listening to her talking with great interest, but she had suddenly tailed off and was now staring into space. She had been telling him about the most recent events that had taken place. Of course the details of the mind control, deaths and internal struggles of the subconscious had been censored for the child as much as possible. Not an easy task as one would expect, but in some way, she had managed it. Squee had listened intently. After all, he had asked for the entire story of why he hadn't seen her in so long; and why she'd seemed so distracted the last time he had.

Truthfully, Squee had not expected such a story in the same way that Izzy had not expected him to listen so carefully and with understanding. But then again, after living next door to Nny for such a long time, there was no doubt that he was likely used to more insane tales than this. And it wasn't the first time that something like this had happened when she was concerned.

"Sorry… I spaced out a minute there." She smiled reassuringly, "Where was I?"

"Nny asked you if you were going to stay here or leave."

"Oh, yeah… Yes he asked me last night after he woke up from dealing with…" she paused from going into the details of Nny searching the doors of his mind, "…with stuff."

"And, what did you tell him?"

The worry in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings, the question left her mouth before she could stop it, "What do you think I should have told him?"

Squee lowered his eyes. He knew that she'd already given an answer and that there was no changing it, but he appreciated her wanting to hear his opinions, "Well, I guess, I don't know. I guess… I'd like you to stay here. You don't ignore me, and Nny doesn't talk about killing people so much when you're around. So… yeah. Will you stay?"

The sound of the front door opening signalled that it was time for Izzy to collect her job money and leave. But just before she did, she flashed him a grin, "I'll answer that question the next time I babysit for you, okay?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "B-but how will you do that if you're not staying?" He looked uneased in thought, but it suddenly dawned on him. The reason she'd tell him if she was staying another time was because she would be here to do so. A shy smile tweaked at his mouth, "Oh… Okay."

* * *

Izzy breathed in the night air as she made her way down the pathway. The night was cool and crisp, stars peeking through the clouds here and there. A smile fixed onto her lips and there was a contentment to go with it that she didn't entirely understand. But she wasn't complaining. Instead, she walked briskly up to the front door of the neighbouring house. That battered, death-trap of a house that just seemed to call to her. Lightly, she knocked on the door.

Almost instantly, it creaked open a few inches and a wide pair of eyes peered out at her curiously, "How is he?"

"He's fine." She answered honestly as the figure allowed her inside the building, "He seemed pretty happy about me sticking around."

"I imaging he would." Nny nodded, "You're like his own personal boomerang that someone keeps trying to steal from him. Something happens and you leave, then you come right back again." He added thoughtfully more to himself than anything.

"A boomerang, huh? What does that make you?"

"Maybe one of the people you smack on the head upon your return."

Izzy found herself laughing, folding her arms challengingly, "Charming, I'm sure."

Johnny allowed himself a half-smile. He wasn't trying to be charming, it was an honest metaphor. But she found it amusing and he had to admit that the image was pretty entertaining, but he would have found it more so if the boomerang was one of his own weapons. But the image of a head on collision from a vast distance was very temping to carry out.

"Come to think of it I've never used a boomerang…" he wondered aloud, "I might try that soon."

Again, Izzy sniggered. It still caused a bitter discomfort in her stomach that he was a killer, and nothing was going to change that. But she would be a hypocrite to ignore it, after all she'd been tricked into killing. It was something she was learning to live with, both in her case and his. But in the end, she figured that it didn't really matter if he killed people to pass time, wasn't it better than having those voices returning? She knew his reasons, and in a way accepted them. There was no way she could ever bring himself to change that. It was like asking her to stop being so stubborn. It just wasn't going to happen and not worth the hassle of trying to be made true.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her suddenly with a curt tone.

"Nothing." She said passively.

An eyebrow arched accusingly, "Are you regretting your choice to stay?"

"Hell no, come on you know me better than that, Nny."

He contemplated her for a moment, "There are two sides to you and I'm not sure which I prefer and which irks me. The stubborn and determined side that digs her heels in at the slightest argument or the passive and emotional side that gives way for someone else to have their say. It can get very annoying from time to time."

"There are two sides to you too, you know." She smirked in retort, "The isolated, brooding figure that pushes everyone away; and then the strangely chipper yet still sadistic side that leaves people unsure where they stand but a little okay about it."

"I'm aware." He agreed, "I'm guessing you have something to comment on with that?"

"Yeah, I do." She shrugged, "Don't change."

He rolled his eyes at her, only to widen them as he was taken back by her edging a little closer to him and gingerly put her arms around his waist. He didn't react, just gave her a quizzical look. Izzy took this as a sign that he wasn't protesting, and tightened her grip and felt bold enough to rest her head on his chest. She allowed herself a small smile and waited for him to do something. He didn't seem to tense up or push her away, but he wasn't making an effort to return the gesture either. In fact, he seemed pretty neutral about the contact.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"You seem to take the general negative view of being near dangerous people as something to be ignored. So why bother asking?"

She smiled a little more, shrugging against him, "Don't be afraid of _Taking Chances_…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had that as your ring-tone." He stated with a glimmer of annoyance.

"I'm thing about it." She chuckled.

"Of course you are…" he huffed, eyes looking down on her still attached form, "Are you planning on letting go?"

"You gave me a choice to either stay for good or leave forever." She stated, feeling a hint of mischievousness that she hadn't felt in a long time and held on a little tighter, "So it looks like you're stuck with me."

Johnny sighed and cocked his head to see her face. She looked contented, which disturbed him. She shouldn't be so relaxed after what happened. Maybe she's gone insane for real this time, he pondered, that'd be interesting but could get annoying. But the fact still stood, he was in fact stuck with her. That didn't really bother him, he found. It surprised him, but not in a way that he was displeased. Having her around meant that it would be easier to determine the shift in his own psyche if he had someone to compare to, any new voices or ideas would be simple to locate. Not to mention it would ensure the promise was kept to Squee. The boy needed someone like that around. Yes, he thought, he was stuck with her, but he didn't mind all that much.

Awkwardly, Johnny raised a hand and placed it on the top of Izzy's head and let it sit there stiffly, "You're very difficult, Izzy."

She pulled back a fraction to meet his eyes slyly, "But you'd complain if I wasn't."

Before he could answer that, Izzy released him and forcefully grabbed his shoulders, deliver a swift and blunt kiss on his lips. She only lingered for a second, but it was enough. Pulling back and ducking her head to avoid him seeing the slight rose tint to her cheeks, she darted to the other side of the room and pulled out a kitchen knife from the depths of her bag.

"Come on, if I'm going to be permanently in the company of a killer, I'll need to learn to protect myself from one."

Johnny blinked at her, emotionless. He vaguely recalled her kissing him before. Once just before he became aware of the Doughboys awareness, and once more just before they'd said their goodbyes. Admittedly, they hadn't been the most repulsive things he'd ever done, but it was also something he couldn't see himself getting used to. Yet, that little gesture just then… maybe it was a sign that not everything was going to be so depressing. After all, it was certainly going to be more troublesome. But ignoring these notions for a minute, Johnny smirked at her pose and obtained a weapon of his own and aimed it at her.

"Don't you think you've learnt enough from me before, and through your classes?" he added sarcastically.

She shrugged, gripping the handle firmly, "There's always room for improvement."

"I like that answer." He stated, darting forward and missing her shoulder by inches.

"More like you just like me." She grinned, swinging outwards where he stepped back effortlessly to avoid the blow.

Johnny faked to the right, only to lunge left and thump her forcefully with the butt of the handle on her collar bone where a sore lump started to raise, "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Ignoring the pain as best she could, she gave a smile, "I know, I don't hear you denying anything though."

He arched an eyebrow and allowed himself a wry smile, "I guess I'm learning how to start taking chances…"

**A/N:**

**So you picked the ending where she stays. I've got to say I was surprised, but gladly so. Thanks so much for all the support and I love you guys so much XD Looks like another story has come to an end, but no worries, I'll be posting the alternate ending pretty soon. But remember, this is the ending you chose, and it's how it's going to stay. Thanks again everyone!**


	16. Alternate Ending

**A/N:**

**Here is the alternate ending I promised! Now remember, this isn't the real ending because you all voted for the one where she stays. The start is pretty much the same, but you'll see the difference.**

"Izzy?"

She jumped from her thoughts and looked down at the little human bundle that was curled beneath the sheets. Squee had been listening to her talking with great interest, but she had suddenly tailed off and was now staring into space. She had been telling him about the most recent events that had taken place. Of course the details of the mind control, deaths and internal struggles of the subconscious had been censored for the child as much as possible. Not an easy task as one would expect, but in some way, she had managed it. Squee had listened intently. After all, he had asked for the entire story of why he hadn't seen her in so long; and why she'd seemed so distracted the last time he had.

Truthfully, Squee had not expected such a story in the same way that Izzy had not expected him to listen so carefully and with understanding. But then again, after living next door to Nny for such a long time, there was no doubt that he was likely used to more insane tales than this. And it wasn't the first time that something like this had happened when she was concerned.

"Sorry… I spaced out a minute there." She smiled reassuringly, "Where was I?"

"Nny asked you if you were going to stay here or leave."

"Oh, yeah… Yes he asked me last night after he woke up from dealing with…" she paused from going into the details of Nny searching the doors of his mind, "…with stuff."

"And, what did you tell him?"

The worry in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings, the question left her mouth before she could stop it, "What do you think I should have told him?"

Squee lowered his eyes. He knew that she'd already given an answer and that there was no changing it, but he appreciated her wanting to hear his opinions, "Well, I guess, I don't know. I guess… I'd like you to stay here. You don't ignore me, and Nny doesn't talk about killing people so much when you're around. So… yeah. Will you stay?"

It was like having her heart ripped from her chest. She smoothed his hair and gave the most encouraging of smiles that she could muster and let out a slow breath. She didn't want to tell him. It was too painful. But he had a right to know. He was a smart boy, he could figure it out. And by the look of the panic in his eyes, it was clear that he was already putting the jagged pieces of the puzzle together.

"B-but you promised that you'd be there if I needed you!" he wined.

"I know, I know." She reassured as he lunged and latched around her waist, her arms enclosed him softly, "But I'm still keeping my promise. I'll always be there for you. You have my number, all you ever have to do is call me."

"It's not the same…"

That was true, undeniably true. But what could she say? "It's just distance, Squee, and distance can be closed very quickly. I promised I'd be there for you, and I will. It'll just be at a further distance."

"How do I know you're not going to forget about me?"

She held him a little tighter, kissing the top of his head lightly, "I'd never forget you, I promise."

The sound of the door opening and closing signified that it was time for Izzy to collect her babysitting pay and leave. Although this time, it was going to be for the last time. He watched her leave tearfully, and it took all of her energy to keep it together. That poor little boy. That wonderful, brave little boy. She hated herself. It was her choice to do this, and it was for the best. She planned on keeping her promise to him, sure it would be trickier, but she'd keep it somehow. But how could she do that if she was constantly putting herself and others at risk. No, the best thing was distance. Safely helping from far off where no extra damage could be added.

* * *

Izzy breathed in the night air as she made her way down the pathway. The night was cool and crisp, stars peeking through the clouds here and there. It was the choice she made, she kept telling herself as she moved to her car parked a little up the sidewalk. There was a feeling of emptiness inside. This was for the best, right? No more risk of mental strain anymore. It was for the best. Izzy sat down in her car and rested her head on the steering wheel for a second, allowing a single tear to slip down her cheeks.

"For fucks sake." She cursed herself, "By leaving, you're stopping anything like this happening to you or Nny again, and it stops Squee from being dragged into it. It's for the best and you know it. So just leave already!"

The car started and Izzy put it into gear. Just before she moved off, her eyes travelled for a moment to the house next door. That old, battered house that looked ready to collapse at any given moment. There was a shadow looking out at her through the cracked window. They stared at one another for a moment, before the figure slowly pressed his hand against the glass, leaving it there. Izzy sighed, subconsciously pressing her own hand against the window of her car. By the time she shook herself out of the trace, a mist had formed a hand-print from the time spent there. Still feeling his eyes on her, Izzy made the painful choice to drive away.

"Goodbye, Nny… I'll miss you."

**A/N:**

**So that was the other ending that isn't official, think of it as a bonus feature, lol XD You guys deserved this for being so supportive. Thanks again guys, I love you XD**


End file.
